Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time
by Rioichi Cooper
Summary: Hello guys'n girls, this is my very first written fanfiction. I made it because I LOVE the Sly Cooper games and I always wanted to write fanfiction, so what better way to show that, than putting those two together? So, I hope you like it and I am not too much of a sloppy writer. It's about an OC of mine (Mercury) helping the gang on their Mission to restore Cooper history.
1. Assembling The Gang

For disclaimer : I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Thieves in Time

"Murray! Murray did you get him yet?" Bentley called out to Murray from the van. "Not yet, but he is coming." Murray said. He hit the door bell again. Murray could hear footsteps coming from the inside of the house. Once they reached the door, he could hear a glass falling to the ground and a loud gasp. The door swung open and Murray was greeted with a hug. "Oh my god Murray. What are you doing here? It's nice to see you again." Mercury greeted Murray with a grin on his face. "Hey Mercury it's nice seeing you too. I have to make this quick so, ... listen we have a problem and we would like to ask if you could help out." Murray said. "Us? Is Bentley here too?" Mercury asked just as Bentley hit the horn. Mercury saw the van and waved over to Bentley. "Alright I am gonna get changed. Wait in the van, I am guessing we don't have much time." Mercury said as he ran to his room changing into his hoodie and blue jeans. He came down the stairs like a tornado, closed the door and jumped in the van. They drifted off to their hideout in Paris. "So, what is the problem?" Mercury asked looking at Bentley and Murray. Bentley let out a sigh and held up the thievius raccoonus. Mercury just eyed him with a confused look, but was shocked as Bentley opened up the book. "The pages are all vanishing, it started sometime ago, and we have to stop it asap. When we are at the hideout you guys get the van ready, and I am going to get Sly." Bentley said. Maybe it was not the best time but Mercury was slightly excited, it's his first time he would see Sly, the master thief of this time. He read about their adventures in the thievius raccoonus before, but meeting him in person was a really big thing for him.

They drove on about an hour before reaching the hideout. Mercury jumped out the back. "It has really gotten dusty in here." Mercury coughed out. "Obviously, we didn't use it for quite sometime now." Bentley said. Mercury just smiled back at Bentley. "Bentley you said we have to stop it, but not exactly how we are going to do that yet." Mercury said looking to Bentley. "I will explain as soon as I got Sly here, while you guys just stock up the van with what we need. Preferably not only food, Murray." Bentley said. Bentley flew out a window with his wheelchair. Mercury used the time he had with Murray to chat and live up some old moments while they were doing the Dreamtime training together. "I heard our master guru was last seen around New York city. I hope we could see him again sometime." Mercury said smiling at Murray. Their chat was interrupted by Bentley as he came back through the window. "Guys Sly will be here any minute now, he just needed a second to get out of Carmelita's sight." Bentley said. Bentley turned around as he heard a noise outside the window. "Speaking of the devil." Bentley said. Murray and Mercury came out from the garage into the living room with Bentley. "Hmpf." Sly exhaled, as he landed on his feet. Sly looked at Bentley and Murray holding his hand up for a high five. It seemed, that Murray hit a little bit to hard, at least that's what Sly's expression looked like. After that Sly looked at Mercury. "Hey I am Sly, Bentley told me about you, Mercury was it?" Sly said as he extended his hand. "That's right. It's nice to meet you, Sly." Mercury said shaking his hand. As Sly looked at him for an extended period of time Mercury couldn't help but blush. "Sly, he can read what you are thinking." Bentley said. Sly then knew exactly why Mercury blushed. "Sorry. So Bentley what's going on?" Sly said trying to change the subject. Bentley filled Sly in on every scary detail about the thievius raccoonus. Also showing, that he already had the solution. Time travel, the only catch was they needed an item from the particular time era they wanted to go to. So it was clear what had to be done, they got ready and set out for the museum.

The plan was already in motion, as Sly climbed up to the top of the museum and got the key for the rooftop window. Now it was Bentley's turn to hack into the system to get rid of the security door blocking Murray's way. Mercury followed Bentley through the sewers as back up. As they reached a variety of pumps they Bentley used his bombs to get them through. "I can't lift us both using the hover pack." Bentley said. "I will just use my ball form to get across, it's no big deal." Mercury said. Reaching the pipe going down to the server room they jumped without hesitation, almost falling into a laser trap on their way down. "Phew! Talk about your close shaves!" Bentley said. "How's that security system coming Bentley?" Sly asked. "Uh... great! Perfect! I will be done in a jiffy!" Bentley said. "Uh huh..." Sly exhaled. Avoiding the other laser traps they took out the guards in the control room, and Mercury left Bentley to do his magic, looking at his hacking skills. As Bentley finished hacking, Murray got into the action. After some beating he came to the room with the fuse boxes. After getting rid of an ambush attack he quickly destroyed them so sly could go on and steal the dagger. Sly lowered himself and reached out for the dagger. Everything while Murray, Bentley and Mercury got back to the van. Sly was surprisingly interrupted by his now ex-girlfriend Carmelita. Sly quickly got back to the roof while she shot several times in the air. As he finally reached the van they were ready to go. "Anytime you want to punch it, Murray." Bentley said. "You got it, chum!" Murray said. "Do NOT slow down, Murray!" Bentley said. "I never do!" Murray said. "Whoa!" Was the only thing they could say as they vanished into time space. Before the heist however they went to Dimitri and gave him the thievius raccoonus, it was too dangerous to take it along. Bentley even invented a machine so they could stay in contact no matter when or where they are, also to get updated about changes in the thievius raccoonus.

After reaching Japan they expected to find a peaceful village, only to find what felt like a highly secured military base. They located Rioichi's sushi house, only to find it locked down and under guard. Bentley found out that they kept Rioichi looked up in a new high security prison. He was locked up for allegedly serving poisonous sushi to the Shogun. If they wanted to get behind all of this, the next move was clear. They had to bust Rioichi out of that prison.

End of Chapter one.


	2. The Jailbreak

For disclaimer : I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Turning Japanese

"Okay guys the first thing that needs to be done is some recon work. Sly I don't have to tell you what to do, but Mercury do you think you can help out?" Bentley asked. "Uhm, sure I will try." Mercury said. Sometimes Mercury asked Bentley, if he could read some of the thievius raccoonus, once he started he couldn't help but try out some of the techniques showcased. Mercury soon got a hang of some techniques, like the rail glide and walk and the ninja spire jump. He didn't notice that Bentley was sometimes watching him try them out. In the end Bentley said it might even be good to have someone else around, who is able to use those techniques. Mercury was far from being a good thief but he was sure he can help out at the recon part. Mercury and Sly left the hideout, each going into opposite directions. Sly went for the Prison to take some photos of it and the guards, while Mercury made his way to a palace door, and Rioichi's sushi house. As they took their pictures, Bentley asked Mercury to go to the Geisha house to take a picture of that as well, as he reached it and took the picture a big tiger came out, Mercury hide away as fast as he could trying not to be seen. "Bentley, there is someone who doesn't look like he belongs to this era." Mercury said. "I see it, take some pictures of him too, will ya? He looks awfully familiar." Bentley said. Back at the hideout, they soon discovered he was also chased by Interpol. His name was El Jefe, a criminal who overthrew several small countries for the highest bidder. He suddenly vanished just before Interpol was able to catch him. It was still unclear what he was doing here, but the main focus was still to bust out Rioichi.

So once again they set out. Sly climbed up a rope and then leapt over to a light using the ninja spire jumping technique. Mercury did the same, and Sly was quite surprised to see he could move like him. "So, I am guessing you read about my families techniques in the thievius raccoonus?" Sly asked smiling at Mercury. "Yes, well ... I did, I am sorry. I guess I kind of stole your family heirloom doing that, didn't I?" Mercury asked quite ashamed and embarrassed that he did it, while he sat on the lamp Sly was just on. "Hm, you are right, that is kind of a troublesome situation. However..." Sly started. Mercury looked up at Sly, as he reached out with his cane, grabbing him around his neck, pulling Mercury towards him. Sly enclosed him under his arm rubbing his hair. "You seem to be trustworthy enough. At least Murray and Bentley said that, so I guess I can live with that. I'll think of something later." Sly said grinning. Mercury blushed. "Alright, then let go already. You are making my hair all fuzzy." Mercury said laughing quietly. Their chat was interrupted by Bentley finally calling Sly. Mercury was released from Sly's grip and smiled at him. Sly took the call from Bentley. "Sly, this place is locked down tighter than... well, tighter than something." Bentley said. "Your database security? Murray's pants?." Sly asked. "Whatever Sly this is no laughing matter. I've checked and there really is no way in except for the front entrance. I think there's only one option." Bentley said. "The doorbell?" Sly asked. "Very funny. No. You two are going to need a disguise. Get yourselves a suit of armor from those guards. That's our way in." Bentley said. "Roger that. Just call me 'Samurai Sly'." Sly said. Mercury grinned at Sly. They looked around for the nearest guards, which had their back turned and took their armor. Now they were ready to enter.

They returned with their suits of armor. Sly talked to the guard in front of the prison, quite surprisingly he really believed Sly is a commander and they could enter. They made their way through the prison towards the cell block. "I can't believe they caught Rioichi. Huh, they must have gotten lucky." Sly said. As they spotted the cell he was trapped in, they got closer to speak to him. "Hey! Rioichi Cooper! Are you okay?" Sly called out. "You guards all seem to make very poor jokes!" Rioichi said. "C'mon! We aren't one of those bozos!" Sly started and then got out of his armor. "We are here to bust you out! The name's Sly..." Sly finished. "Ah, I see! A fellow ninja! Very good! You will need to make your way to the dragon bridge to reach this cage. Hurry up!" Rioichi said. "Okay We'll be there soon, just... stay put!" Sly said. "Hahahaha, very funny." Rioichi said. They started to make their way over to the bridge, encountering more soldiers and fire traps, which they could simply walk through with their suits of armor. As They reached a big door Sly simply used his pickpocketing skill on some guards to steal their keys and they were good to go. However their luck ran out as they went through the big door and Sly triggered a trapping mechanism. "Eh, oops..." Sly said. They safely maneuvered their way to Rioichi's cell, destroying the dragon fire traps on the way. "Hmmm. I do not know you, but only a true Cooper could have reached this cage..." Rioichi said. "Ya! I didn't want to alarm you, but my full name is Sly Cooper. I am your relative... uh, from the future..." Sly said. "Do not worry, ninja are never alarmed. With all that has happened here lately, I believe you..." Rioichi started, as the cage shook around a bit. "Now perhaps you would open the cage so that we may escape certain death?" Rioichi finished. "Right! Of course!" Sly said. After Rioichi was released, Mercury and Rioichi pulled up sly on top of the cage, Mercury holding on to the golden chain above them. Sly almost slipped, but was saved by Rioichi who used Sly's cane to pull him up, afterwards climbing up to safety.

End of Chapter two.


	3. A reward For Training

For disclaimer : I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Turning Japanese

As they safely escaped the prison and came back to their hideout, Rioichi confirmed the trouble maker here was El Jefe. While talking about the villain, Mercury took off his armor. It was then that he noticed, Sly's ancestor Rioichi didn't look that much different from himself, it was like looking into a mirror. Rioichi looked at Mercury and seemed to have the same thought. "And who are you?" Rioichi asked. "Ah right, my name is Mercury." he said, while Rioichi eyed him suspiciously. "Okay guys in order to make things right we should first get Rioichi's sushi house back." Bentley said.

Sly, Rioichi and Mercury set out to the sushi house. "Okay Sly, it's time for Rioichi to reclaim his sushi restaurant. It looks like the front door is the only entrance. We need to get rid of that guard if we're going to get Rioichi inside. However, security is on high alert since we broke him out of jail and we can't risk raising an alarm. I think this one is going to require some... misdirection." Bentley said, through the binocucom. "What do you mean?" Sly asked. "I bet if you wore that Samurai armor you stole, you'd be able to 'relieve' that guard at the front door." Bentley said. "Right... plus I just look good in armor." Sly said. "Puh-lease..." Bentley said, before hanging up. Wearing the armor they stole Sly and Mercury got the guards away from the front door. Sly boosted Rioichi up to a window entering the sushi house, the rest was up to him and his skill. Once inside, he retrieved his canes and made his way to the first locked door. While guarding the entrance, there was an awkward silence between Mercury and Sly. Mercury looked at Sly several times, sometimes making direct eye contact. "You know I never really asked, how was your training with Murray?" Sly asked. "Oh, well we had a lot of fun times and several contest about who is stronger, in a peaceful way of course." Mercury said. "Who won?" Sly asked. Mercury just smiled at Sly. "I see." Sly said smiling too. "Well, after all Murray has way more brawn than me, but on the other hand our guru taught me how to control the weak-minded like he could. You could say I have a little help doing that. Murray just didn't seem to be able to do it though." Mercury said scratching his goatee. "Hm, that sure could come in handy. At least it was very impressive seeing the guru use it." Sly said. "Well, maybe I can show you later. After getting back with Rioichi of course." Mercury said, somewhat blushing. "Speaking of Rioichi, you two really have a striking resemblance." Sly said. It was then that the sign of the sushi shop turned on. Quickly they both entered the shop and helped Rioichi take out the remaining Vermin. After taking out the last, the job was complete. Time to head back to the safe house.

Once they returned, Bentley and Murray immediately took off for the special cave Rioichi used to get his fish. They needed to help him regain his name as master chef. After Bentley and Murray left, Sly and Mercury took a seat at the table. Rioichi just crouched on top of one, he pulled out chopsticks and tried to catch a fly. Mercury watched him for several minutes. "What exactly are you doing that for?" Mercury asked out of curiosity. "It is a test about precision and speed. You pass, if you catch one." Rioichi said concentrating. Mercury picked up some chopsticks aswell, Sly was just watching them as they tried to catch flies. After just one minute of trying Mercury couldn't believe it but he actually caught a fly. Mercury held it up for the others to see. Sly just started laughing, Rioichi just smiled at the sight. "Very nice catch." Rioichi said, holding up his chopsticks with a fly caught aswell. Mercury just grinned at them. It was fun with them here, until now this little adventure seemed to go rather nicely. Mercury released the fly, put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his palms. Mercury thought it would certainly take some more time, until Bentley and Murray returned. He wondered what they could do, just as a thought crossed his mind. "Rioichi?" Mercury asked. "Yes, Mercury-san?" Rioichi asked. "Would it be okay if you could show us some of your tricks? Well mainly the ninja spire jump, because I always seem to lose balance too quickly." Mercury said. "Hmm." Rioichi exhaled, while thinking. "You would be there on your own Mercury. I have mastered that technique in my sleep. I am a balance champion." Sly said grinning. Rioichi pushed Sly's chair a little bit with his cane, which ended up with Sly falling backwards. "I do not think you are a master just yet Sly, you have much left to learn." Rioichi said looking at Sly with one open eye. Sly frowned, looking up at his ancestor. "Alright, I will do it. As soon as Bentley-san and Murray-san return safely, we can set out." Rioichi said. Mercury just looked at Rioichi in excitement. He quickly helped Sly up to his feet afterwards. "Arigato, Rioichi-san." Mercury said, trying to imitate Rioichi's voice. Rioichi just smiled at Mercury.

After some more time chatting and trying to catch more flies, Bentley and Murray returned with the fish. Mercury asked if they could spend sometime off, as he explained what he and Rioichi wanted to do. Bentley said it was alright, but the next task was for Rioichi so they shouldn't take too long. "That's all I am asking for, thanks Bentley." Mercury said. Rioichi nodded as a sign of thank you. Mercury left the hideout with Rioichi, Mercury strictly following Rioichi like a shadow. They made their way to the same cave Murray and Bentley just happened to be getting the fish from. "This cave is not only place to the most precious fish, I also come here to meditate in peace or train my techniques." Rioichi said. "Ah, I understand." Mercury said looking around. Mercury bumped into Rioichi, stumbling back a bit. "If it is balance you seek, we first have to find your center." Rioichi said sitting down, gesturing Mercury to sit in front of him. Mercury sat down, awaiting Rioichi's instructions. He eyed the ninja master for a bit, before copying Rioichi's pose. From his training with the guru he mostly knew what to do, so he sat there and focused his mind. Rioichi was impressed to see he already had such control over himself. "Mercury-san I think I see you problem, come." Rioichi said standing up going over to some spiky rocks. Mercury followed him and watched, as Rioichi easily jumped on the rocks and sat on it using the ninja spire jump technique. "You have full control on flat ground, but you have yet to get control over yourself on higher ground." Rioichi said. Mercury also jumped up trying to keep balance, once again trying to focus his mind. Several minutes passed, as Mercury tried to keep it steady. He could feel his balance just fine. Rioichi was sitting on his rock and meditated with closed eyes. As Mercury looked at Rioichi he got so distracted, he didn't watch over his balance and slipped. Rioichi opened his eyes, just to see Mercury slip off. Quickly the ninja master jumped down, just in time to catch Mercury. Mercury's eyes met with Rioichi's, immediately Mercury looked away. "Thanks." Mercury said blushing hard. Rioichi said nothing and just smiled at him. "So did you find your balance Mercury-san?" Rioichi asked as he let Mercury to the ground. "Yes, I just got distracted, but yes I found it." Mercury said now less blushing. "Very good, then we can proceed." Rioichi said. "Proceed?" Mercury asked. Rioichi smiled and gestured to follow him. They walked through the cave, until they found one chamber filled with water. In here, the spiky top of some rocks barely came through the surface. "Seeing that you have found your balance, I will show you my technique no other Cooper yet accomplished." Rioichi said. Mercury was quite shocked to hear that. "I... Rioichi as much of an honor it would be, I can't I am not worthy to learn something which is only meant for Coopers. It's already bad enough that I got all this knowledge from the thievius raccoonus." Mercury said. Rioichi simply looked at him and scratched his chin. "You have shown me your true potential during our meditation and you are part of the group, trying to restore Cooper history. I will teach you my technique, the leaping dragon." Rioichi said. Rioichi looked at Mercury who blushed hearing such words from him. "It is an honor to teach it to you, Mercury-san. So, please." Rioichi finished. Mercury just nodded in acknowledgment. Rioichi smiled and took Mercury's hand, jumping over to the nearest spiky rock with him at his side. "He has such soft hands." Mercury thought, looking at Rioichi's hand holding onto his. "It may take some time, but you will manage to use this technique surely. Watch me." Rioichi said. Mercury watched as Rioichi gathered energy and leapt to a stone further away. "That was amazing, Rioichi!" Mercury said. "Arigato, Mercury-san. That means a lot to me." Rioichi said. "Now. Just like we did before try to gather your focus, but this time also focus more on gathering your energy and directing that onto a target." Rioichi explained. Mercury did as Rioichi said. He felt the focus and then the energy gathering around him, that was a weird new sensation for him. "Okay, now look for a target to jump to." Rioichi said. Mercury opened his eyes and tried to jump to the rock next to Rioichi. During his leap however, he lost his balance, but soon enough for Rioichi to catch him. Again. Rioichi held him up at the collar of his hoodie. "Bummer." Mercury exhaled. To Rioichi that was an expected scenario. "Mercury-san don't forget, you have to stay in focus, otherwise you will lose your balance." Rioichi said, while he guided Mercury over to a rock. "I will show you again." Rioichi said. He focused his mind and energy, then leapt over to another stone further across. "Rioichi is such an elegant jumper, he looks awesome!" Mercury thought, as he eyed him at his place. "It is your turn, now show me you can do it. I know you can Mercury-san." Rioichi said. "Okay, you can do it." Mercury thought, as he once more focused his mind. The energy flow around him was stronger than before. Mercury opened his eyes and leapt, landing directly next to Rioichi. Mercury adjusted his grip and feet on the rock, and grinned at Rioichi. Rioichi looked at him and smiled aswell. They jumped back to the platform they came from. "I guess we are done. Or do you wish to have me aid you in something else?" Rioichi asked. "Aww, finished already? It was so much fun and an honor training with you Rioichi. So once more arigato, Rioichi-san." Mercury said. "It was an honor training together with you too, Mercury-san." Rioichi said slightly blushing. But before they could leave the room, Mercury had one more thing to ask of Rioichi. "You know Rioichi, why don't we do a race." Mercury said smiling. "A race?" Rioichi asked, slightly confused. "Yes, here are enough of the spiky rocks, to make our way around the entire room. So let's do a little race to finish this off, why don't we ?" Mercury asked smiling. "Hm, I am not sure about this, Mercury-san." Rioichi said. "Oh come on Rioichi, what are you? A chicken?" Mercury said playfully. Rioichi's ears straightened up. "Chicken?" Rioichi asked. "No one, calls me a chicken. Alright as a ninja master I won't lose to you, so be prepared to lose, Mercury-san." Rioichi said, smiling at the challenge. "That's what I am talking about. It's three rounds, first to finish... uh... I don't know we will think of something." Mercury said. Both got ready for the leaping. "San, ni, ichi, zero!" Mercury counted. They started leaping, Mercury was amazed at how fast Rioichi really was, he was already a few rocks ahead of him, but after all he is a true ninja master. They both reached the platform, first round goes to Rioichi, but Mercury wasn't giving up that easily, he jumped faster and almost caught up with Rioichi. Rioichi looked back for just a second of a glimpse, to look at Mercury's face. Alright this was it, Mercury's chance to get ahead. They reached the platform, which meant round three started. Just as they started leaping, Mercury and Rioichi accidentally bumped into each other, Rioichi took the blow and landed on a rock beneath them, looking at Mercury who flew a bit further. "Mercury-san! Look out!" Rioichi called out. Mercury got his feet on a rock, but he couldn't control the impact as well as Rioichi could. Mercury tried to get it steady, by jumping with the tiny foothold he got, to another rock. It seemed to work, but then it dawned upon him, there was a cave wall right in front of him and he had no way to stop his jump. A loud thump was to hear as Mercury hit the wall with a lot of speed, he then fell into the water, only barely staying conscious. "Mercury-san!" Rioichi called out, that was all Mercury heard before drifting off to an unconscious state.

The next thing he saw, was a trembling Rioichi sitting right next to him. "Oh... my... everything." Mercury said in pain. Rioichi looked down at him now slightly less trembling. "Mercury-san!" Rioichi said. Mercury moved his hand to his head, feeling a bandage wrapped around it. looking down, he saw that his clothes were next to him, still wet. Rioichi took his clothes off to keep him warm as he lay there. "It is good to see you recover." Rioichi said. "I am very sorry Mercury-san this is all my fault, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I should have kept my cool and just declined that challenge!" Rioichi said, bringing his hands up to his eyes. "It's not your fault. It was my idea, so I am the one to blame. I am sorry for troubling you like this." Mercury said looking rather embarrassed. "No, Mercury-san a ninja always has to keep calm, but I let myself get driven by emotions. It was my fault." Rioichi said. Mercury saw how he started to tremble again. "It must be very cold for him." Mercury thought. Mercury got up and looked at Rioichi, as their eyes met, Mercury wrapped his arms around Rioichi's back in an attempt to warm him up and stop the trembling. "Mercury-san." Rioichi exhaled surprised. After a moment though, Rioichi wrapped his arms around Mercury's back aswell. Mercury felt the trembling stop after they hugged for some more minutes. Rioichi rested his head on Mercury's shoulder, it felt rather cozy. As Mercury let go, their eyes met once more. Rioichi still looking ashamed, Mercury guessed he still thinks it's his fault. "I am so sor-" Rioichi tried to say, but was stopped by Mercury's finger. Mercury trailed down his mouth to Rioichi's goatee, looking into his eyes smiling. Mercury's heart rate raised as he looked at Rioichi's face. They both moved closer in. As they were face to face, Mercury leant in for a kiss. With their eyes closed, they locked lips and kissed for a long breath-taking moment. As they parted, neither of them broke eye contact. "Was that the price for winning?" Rioichi asked, slightly embarrassed. Mercury blushed and looked away. "I am sorry, I am going to get dressed now. Thank you, for looking after me." Mercury said quickly, in an embarrassed tone. Mercury got dressed, and went by Rioichi. Rioichi took a hold of Mercury's hand, who then looked down in Rioichi's eyes. Mercury felt really embarrassed because of what he just did, he started blushing very hard. It was like Rioichi was trying to talk to him without words. Mercury loosened Rioichi's hand and walked a few meters without looking back. "I'll be waiting at the front door." Mercury said. Rioichi wanted to say something, but Mercury was away in an instant. Rioichi didn't know how to feel about what just happened, he got dressed and followed the sound of Mercury's footsteps.

End of Chapter three.


	4. Theory And Practice

For disclaimer : I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Turning Japanese

The minutes of awkward silence back to the hideout was killing both of them, Mercury knew they had to speak about that at some point, but never the less he hated it. As they sneaked past patrol after patrol, they could see the entrance. They made their way inside, the gang looking at them as they entered. "Welcome back." Sly said, crossing his arms. As Sly spoke, Mercury went past Rioichi. They saw the bandage around his head. "Uh.. something happened?" Sly asked kind of surprised. Mercury took off the bandage, playing it off like it was nothing. "It was my fa-" Rioichi wanted to speak, but was interrupted by Mercury. "I fell down several times during the balancing, everything is fine." Mercury said slightly laughing. Looking back at Rioichi, he gestured him not to mention what happened. "Well, I hope you are ready for the next mission, we could use some help. If not, Sly can take your part and you do the recon work." Bentley said eyeing Mercury. "No, I am fine really, don't worry about me." Mercury said quickly. Bentley looked at Mercury suspiciously. "So what do you want us to do?" Mercury asked. "Just follow me and Murray, we need to do something before we can start." Bentley said. "Uhm... okay?" Mercury asked slighty confused. "Don't worry it's just preparation, think of it as an emergency back-up plan." Bentley explained, gesturing Mercury to follow them. Sly and Rioichi heard some noises coming from the back of the hideout, but didn't feel like investigating them. After some minutes, the three of them came back. Mercury was blushing very hard, followed by Murray and Bentley. "Okay. Go and get to the Geisha House, I'll explain as soon as you get there." Bentley said. Murray, Mercury and Rioichi left the hideout.

Making their way to the geisha house, they waited on top of a building for Bentley's plan. Crouching there in silence Rioichi looked around, several times looking at Mercury who was still blushing. Murray just ate some pizza which he took with from the hideout. Finally they heard the relieving sound of the Binocucom. "Okay Rioichi the plan's simple: El Jefe only comes out of the castle to talk to Madame Geisha. If we want to know what he tells her, we're going to need her costume. The good news is I discovered she's on vacation, and El Jefe doesn't know it yet. The bad news is, it looks like the Geisha House is locked up tight. There's no way to get in from the street. If only you could get to the roof..." Bentley said. "Ah, for a ninja there is always a way..." Rioichi said. "Okay..." Bentley said. "Talk to you inside, Bentley-san." Rioichi said. "Murray you will have to find another way on top, your 'muscle power' is too much for this rope." Mercury said. "It's okay 'The Murray' will find a way!" Murray said. Mercury just smiled at him, as he followed Rioichi using the rope.

Once inside, Bentley immediately called them. "Rioichi, it appears that Madame Geisha's outfit is locked inside that large container. Although you probably want to stay off the floor in here. No sense alerting the guards." Bentley said. "Of course. Does a cat alert the rats?" Rioichi asked. "Uh, right. Ok, we can get in through the top, but judging from the lock mechanism, it appears to be opened remotely. I'm going to need you to locate and activate the control devices. It looks like the doorway to the first wing is open. There's bound to be one in there. And a whole load of traps. So be careful." Bentley said. "Arigato, Bentley-san." Rioichi said. "I do not see how Murray-san will fit into that outfit, perhaps he is very flexible." Rioichi said while looking at the Geisha outfit. Mercury just looked at him for a moment, afterwards climbing up to the second floor. Right after entering the first wing, they came across the first obstacles. They had to be very careful, not to draw attention from the high security spotlights. Making their way through, they stumbled across some guards. Mercury watched in amazement, as Rioichi sneaked up on one and taking him out with shuriken. After getting rid of the patrolling guards, they came to a room with a little sort of pond in it. "Hm. It looks like we will have to jump across, Mercury-san. Can you do it?" Rioichi asked, looking back at him. Mercury gave him a reassuring nod. They reached the last room, just as Bentley called. "The device is just across the room!" Bentley said. They made their way through avoiding the fire. "Okay Rioichi lock me into that terminal and I'll take it from here." Bentley said and got to hacking the device. Rioichi and Mercury had a rather awkward moment going on, but in the end Rioichi wanted to ask something. "Why did yo-" Rioichi wanted to ask, but was interrupted by the sound of Bentley finishing the hack. They went back to the main lobby, where they were supposed to hand over the Geisha costume to Murray. "Alright, wait here I'll go and help Murray with the mech stuff up there." Mercury said, climbing up to the roof. "Hey Murray, you ready?" Mercury asked. "Of course, 'The Murray' is always ready!" Murray said, tightening the cable on his belt. "Alright so all I have to do is lift him down slightly, right Bentley?" Mercury asked using the Binocucom. "Right, but you have to hurry, there's not much time." Bentley said. "We're on it, don't worry." Mercury said. "Target acquired. Agent Hawk going in..." Murray said as he jumped down, being supported by the rather thin rope. "Uh, Murray-san please be careful! That cable looks rather delicate..." Rioichi said. "Have no fear, 'The Murray' and Mercury are here!" Murray said. "Okay chum, lift me down!" Murray said. "Right, just a second, Bentley didn't tell me which button to press... I am guessing it's this one..." Mercury said, pressing the button. "Alright!" Murray said, as he was put into motion. After Murray was lowered a few feet the machine suddenly stopped. "Uhm... Mercury, I am not at the bottom yet." Murray said confused. "That wasn't me, it's the machine... let me see if I can do something here." Mercury said. Murray started going upwards again. "Wrong button!" Murray said. "What is wrong with you, you stupid machine!" Mercury said angry, pressing the down button repeatedly. Rioichi just watched them, as they had severe problems. While pushing over and over again, Mercury accidentally hit the big red one, the release button. Just a split second afterwards, who would have guessed, the cable loosened from the machine. "Fuck!" Mercury said, running over, trying to hold the cable. "It's... too... much...!" Mercury said, as he was pulled down by Murray. Rioichi used his cane to grab the falling Mercury, guiding him over to a lamp close by. Murray fell and Rioichi and Mercury could only look in horror. "Oh god! Mission abort, Bentley! Mission abort!" Mercury said using the Binocucom. "There is no going back now, Mercury! Initiate the emergency back-up plan!" Bentley said. "No, Bentley... please! Everything but the emergency back-up plan..." Mercury said, blushing hard. "There is no other way! Get going and I'll talk to Murray." Bentley said. Mercury blushed hard, jumping down to vanish behind the stage. "Okay, Murray. It looks like we're going to have to try out your disguise a little bit earlier than expected. I hope you remember the routine we rehearsed!" Bentley said. "Initiating emergency back-up plan!" Murray said, making his way over to the stage. "Are you ready, Mercury?" Murray called out to the backstage. "Murray... I can't do this. What will the others think of me?" Mercury asked. "Don't worry, 'The Murray' judges no one!" Murray said. "I can't believe I am doing this..." Mercury said blushing hard, coming onto the stage in a similar outfit like Murray. Mercury pulled up a mask covering his mouth and pulled down his hood. "You there! What's going on? Explain yourselves!" The guard said. As the guards eyed Murray and Mercury on the stage, Murray turned around looking at them. All of their jaws dropped. "Konnichiwa. I am the most famous Madame Geisha. Please allow me and my assistant to entertain you." Murray said. Rioichi looked at Murray, trying to understand what's going on. Suddenly all the guards surrounded the stage and music turned on as Murray started to slightly move on the stage. Rioichi climbed down to see what was going on, poking his head up to see Murray. Rioichi looked at him confused, simply not believing what he saw. Mercury walked up next to Murray, opening his fan holding it in front of his face. Mercury made eye contact with Rioichi looking at him with a blush on his face. "Alright big guy, I am doing this for you... so let's just get this over with." Mercury whispered, as he started moving slightly like Murray. "That's exactly what I had in mind!" Murray whispered smiling. As the music got louder, Murray and Mercury started dancing and waving with the fans. "This has to be the most embarrassing thing I have ever done. Murray, is this even close to dancing?" Mercury whispered. "Don't worry, we are doing fine! Also there can always be something worse." Murray whispered back. Mercury smiled at the attempt to make him feel better. The two of them kept on dancing like Bentley showed them, the guards freaking out at their movement. Mercury looked through the row of guards, making out Rioichi who was smiling at him. Mercury blushed even harder than before. "I think Rioichi is enjoying this." Mercury whispered. "Isn't that a good thing?" Murray whispered, as they danced back to back. "I suppose..." Mercury whispered blushing. Making eye contact with Rioichi again, he got an idea. "Murray, I am going to relieve some tension on the guards." Mercury whispered. "Alright, just be ready for the final move!" Murray whispered. "Don't worry... I haven't forgot." Mercury whispered, making his way over to the guards. Mercury stopped in front of the guards, looking down at them. They all looked at Mercury expectantly, waiting for him to do something. Mercury winked down at the guards, making sure to brush under their chins with his tail. They all freaked out, throwing roses and money on the stage. Mercury reached Rioichi, who smiled up at him. Mercury enveloped Rioichi's neck with his tail, pulling him in closer, as he looked into his eyes. "What are you still doing here Rioichi... we got things under control, so get out of here." Mercury whispered. "A fellow ninja can't leave his comrades behind, Mercury-san." Rioichi said, blushing hard as he pulled him in. "Don't think this won't have any consequences." Mercury said, letting go with his tail as he made his way back to Murray for the final. "Are you ready, Mercury?" Murray whispered. Mercury mumbled something inaudible, making his way over to him. Mercury and Murray walked to the center of the stage, turning around. They started spinning with their fans, throwing them up as a dozen of rose petals were released from them. Rose petals came flying down on them and they threw kisses all around the row of guards, catching the fans once more. The guards freaked out, yelling and whistling all over. As the music stopped, Mercury and Murray walked to the backstage, having retrieved the Geisha outfit. All the guards looked stunned by their performance. Rioichi stood right in front one of the guards and waved at him getting no reaction. Rioichi went after Mercury and Murray going to the backstage, leaving the Geisha House.

"Another success, but Bentley... never ever make an emergency back-up plan again, that was the weirdest mission I have ever been on." Mercury said to Bentley. "'The Murray' always gives stunning performances." Murray said. "Right.. you need to show me some more moves sometime." Mercury said jokingly. "Oh yeah!" Murray said. Mercury hoped he understood that was a joke. "Alright guys, I am going to tail El Jefe now to get more info on his plans. I'll be as quick as I can." Bentley said. "Murray as soon as he reaches the Geisha House it's up to you to take his plan blueprints." Bentley said. "Okay, 'The Murray' will be ready! Madame Geisha too of course." Murray said. They both left the hideout.

"Nice outfit, Mercury." Sly said laughing. "Very funny..." Mercury said, looking over to him. "Hm. So how exactly was your training?" Sly asked out of curiosity. Mercury slightly blushed, thinking back while looking at Rioichi. "It was a lot of fun, and I bet I got way more balance than you now Sly." Mercury said, looking at Sly with a cocky grin. "Is that so?" Sly asked rather cocky himself, while he poked Mercury's chair with his cane. To his surprise, Mercury actually was able to hold his balance, as he crouched on the wiggling chair. Mercury looked at Rioichi smiling. Rioichi actually smiled back and poked Sly's chair, once again causing him to fall over. "Well. If you wouldn't have slacked off, you probably would have balanced it too." Mercury said laughing. "Not fair." Sly said, looking up at the two. "Well, I think I am heading upstairs for the time being, tell me when Bentley and Murray return." Mercury said, heading up. Rioichi looked after Mercury. "Sly, I will get some rest too. Be sure to stay sharp of your surrounding." Rioichi said. "Uh, okay?" Sly asked, being slightly confused.

Rioichi didn't intend to get rest, but to get answered why Mercury left then and there. Rioichi stood in front of the door, thinking for a moment before knocking. "Come in." Mercury said. Rioichi came in, looking at Mercury, who was currently changing out of the outfit. "Don't tell me they already returned?" Mercury asked, while he was changing his clothing. "Uhm, no they did not." Rioichi said slightly blushing. Mercury saw what it was about. "I didn't plan on wearing it the entire time you know..." Mercury said blushing. "You... you did a good job on our mission, Mercury-san." Rioichi said slightly blushing. "Thanks... even though you didn't have to stay to see it. Murray and I tried to make it look real." Mercury said slightly smiling. Rioichi looked at him, trying to find the words he prepared. Mercury saw how he struggled to say something. "You want to know why I left?" Mercury asked looking at him, trying avoid eye contact. Rioichi just nodded. "It's because of Bentley, Murray, Sly and the other Coopers. Even if I wanted to and I would, I am not certain that I can. I may even cause Sly and the others to vanish out of time. So until we are certain, that nothing can happen, I don't think I can risk it." Mercury said. Mercury looked at Rioichi, he looked very hurt. He could feel his pain since he felt the same way. Mercury stepped in front of Rioichi, looking into his eyes. "But... since I am not even half as good as Bentley in that stuff, I will have to test it practically." Mercury said. Rioichi's eyes opened in shock, as Mercury kissed him. It was the same as he remembered, just like the sensation as he kissed him back at the training. It didn't take him long to kiss back, they explored each others mouths with theirs tongues. Rioichi could tell, he certainly liked the practically part. As they parted, this time they kept eye contact neither of them breaking it. "Would you mind dancing again some day, Mercury-san?" Rioichi asked with a smile on his lips. "Ow... shut up." Mercury said smiling at him. "Well... maybe, if you buy me a drink first." Mercury said. They locked lips again, kissing more intense than before. They stopped, just in time since they heard someone coming up the stairs. Mercury quickly put on his shirt, right after that Sly entered the room looking at them quite confused. "What were you two up to?" Sly asked crossing his arms grinning. "Nothing, just testing a theory. And you being here, means it was a success." Mercury said smiling, slipping past the confused Sly. Rioichi also smiled and walked by him. Sly just scratched his head and shrugged, seeing Mercury's hoodie on the ground. Sly could only guess what happened, but if it was what he thought it was, he knew he was in for a funny trip.

End of Chapter four.


	5. Letting Your Guard Down

For disclaimer : I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

(This is the most sexual thing I have ever written, kind of embarrassing quite honestly. I guess I have to put the term lemon here so yeah, I hope it's okay anyway.)

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Turning Japanese

Coming down the stairs, Mercury took a glimpse back at Rioichi. His face was covered in a big grin, his eyes looking into Mercury's with so much passion he could feel his heart rate rising. Behind Rioichi was Sly, slowly walking down after them. He could swear Sly grinned at them both aswell, but reached the bottom before he could ensure it. "Ah there you guys are." Bentley said. "Hey Bentley." Mercury said. "Bentley-san it's nice to see your mission succeeded." Rioichi said. "Uhm, but where is Murray?" Mercury asked. Sly entered the room aswell. "I don't know, probably still in the Geisha House." Bentley said as he shrugged. Both Rioichi and Mercury felt a shiver going through their spine, as once again an image of Murray in that dress on the stage appeared. "Right then, ... lets not talk about the Geisha House anymore." Mercury said. Bentley and Sly looked at them confused. "Alright. Since it could take some more time until Murray gets back here, why don't you take on the next mission guys?" Bentley asked. "Sure, what do you have in store for us this time?" Mercury asked resting his elbows on the table. What he didn't know and definitely didn't intend to do, was that he accidentally showed both Rioichi and Sly his entire back. Meaning currently his entire butt was filling out his pants, perfectly for showing it off. Rioichi couldn't take his eyes away, blushing in the process. Sly was just blushing as much, trying to cover it up by talking to Bentley. "Right Bentley, show us what you got." Sly said in an embarrassed tone. "Tailing El Jefe showed us, that the guards in front of his palace like sushi a lot. We can use that to our advantage, by simply making sushi filled with sleeping poison. I already looked for a perfect place. So, what do you guys think?" Bentley asked. Mercury just looked at Bentley in amazement for a moment. "Well, why don't you guys do that? I bet you would like to do another 'training session', so now is the right time." Sly said grinning at Mercury and Rioichi. Mercury blushed hard and turned his head to look at Sly. "So you are going to slack off again?" Mercury countered, while straightening up to look at him. "Let's don't call it slacking off, I bet Bentley has something else to do for me. Right Bentley?" Sly asked. "Actually yes, I do have something else." Bentley said. Mercury looked at Rioichi he noticed that he was blushing too, he wondered why. He thought back for a moment, realizing that he just showed them his backside for several minutes. Mercury had to blush even more, as the amount of embarrassment because of what he just did sank in. Rioichi just gave him an embarrassed smile. "So, are you guys done?" Bentley asked. "Yes, sorry. We will be going now." Mercury said still blushing, grabbing Rioichi's arm running for the door. Sly just looked after them with a big grin.

Mercury and Rioichi made their way towards their target. "You could have said something. I at least hope it was entertaining." Mercury said still rather embarrassed. Rioichi just had a big grin on his face. "Well, here we are Mercury-san." Rioichi said. They entered the cave and waited for Bentley to call. Rioichi looked at Mercury who crouched a little bit next to him, Mercury looked at him and smiled. "Maybe I should give you a fair warning, don't think anything stupid. I can see what you are thinking." Mercury said, looking at him with one open eye. Rioichi grabbed his goatee, trying not to think anything for the time being. "You guys there yet?" Bentley asked through the binocucom. "Yes we are here, Bentley-san." Rioichi said. "Okay Rioichi, we need to collect samples from those strange plants growing high on the cave walls. Commonly known as the Spiky Wall Climber, it secretes a mild toxin we can use to make sushi roles that will put any guard to sleep instantly. Just be careful not to be overcome yourself..." Bentley said. "Bentley-san, did I not explain-" Rioichi started. "You're a ninja master. I know, I know!" Bentley said. "Hai! Now, allow me to show you how it's done." Rioichi said. "Well, now at least I know where Sly gets it from..." Bentley said. "You are right on that one Bentley!" Mercury said laughing. "If Bentley's plan works, we can rid our land of this villainous tiger." Rioichi said. Mercury nodded. They climbed up the high cave walls to get to the plant. "Hm. One good whack should do the trick." Mercury said to Rioichi, gesturing him to hit it with his cane. Rioichi did as he said and the plant opened up. They quickly extracted the plant seed and went for the next one further in the cave. "That was easy enough." Mercury said. "Never during a mission let your guard down because you think you have already succeeded, Mercury-san." Rioichi started. Mercury looked at him, expecting him to finish his sentence, jumping over puddles of mud. Mercury unluckily fell into one. "Otherwise something bad might happen." Rioichi finished. Mercury looked up at Rioichi with a mud covered face, frowning at him. Mercury got up and was completely covered in mud. "That is what happens when you let your guard down." Rioichi said, while he had his back turned to Mercury. Mercury sneaked up behind Rioichi, standing above him. "Mercury-san?" Rioichi said, wondering where he had gone to as he looked around. "Didn't you just say to never leave your guard down?" Mercury asked with a diabolical grin on his face. Rioichi was struck with fear as a tingling sensation went through his spine, he turned around and gasped. Mercury hugged him, making sure to get him covered in mud as good as he could. Mercury stood up to look at his master piece. "That is what happens when you let your guard down." Mercury said imitating Rioichi's voice once more. Rioichi looked at him from the ground smiling. Mercury lended him a hand to help him up. They got the last plant seed and got back to the hideout, completely covered in mud.

As they came in through the front door, they saw that Murray has returned. "Nice to see you are back Murray." Mercury said. "No use, he is sleeping." Bentley said. Bentley looked up at them. "Here are the plant seeds." Mercury said, handing one over to Bentley. "Why are you covered in mud?" Bentley asked confused. "Nothing serious, really. It was uh... to hide." Mercury said. "Okay then..." Bentley said. "Where is Sly?" Mercury asked wondering. "He should be back soon." Bentley said, adjusting his glasses. "Well, I think we are gonna hit the bathroom. I think that was enough undercover for now." Mercury said, going towards the stairs. Rioichi gave his seed to Bentley and followed Mercury in silence.

Mercury and Rioichi both went into a room to change into a towel and met up at the bathroom. Mercury went ahead, into the room to investigate. "Where is the bathtub or the shower?" Mercury asked confused as there was no sign of them. Rioichi just came into the room, flipping a switch and voilà, water came out of shower heads from the ceiling. "That is quite a contraption." Mercury said in amazement looking back at Rioichi, who stood in the doorway. Mercury took off his towel and stood under one of the streams. He looked at Rioichi, still standing at the door frame. Mercury guessing he was somewhat shy, walked over to him. He looked him in the eyes and took his hand, guiding him to the stream next to him. Mercury looked at him and he seemed to loosen up, as he dropped his towel and stepped under the stream. There was a somewhat awkward smile from his side, but he got a grip and got back into his normal pose. Mercury washed the mud off with some soap, making sure to get himself clean. Mercury looked at Rioichi as he did the same. "Can you cover my back, please?" Mercury asked, looking at Rioichi. "Uh, yes... of course." Rioichi said. Mercury handed him the soap, and let him cover up his back. Mercury fully relaxed, as Rioichi used his hands to rub his back. "Uh, lean any further and even I can't hold us up, Mercury-san." Rioichi said from his back. Mercury opened his eyes. "Sorry, I got carried away." Mercury said, slightly blushing. He turned around smiling at Rioichi. "Is something wrong, Mercury-san?" Rioichi asked, as they stood there like that for a moment. "It's your turn." Mercury said smiling, turning Rioichi around. They finished cleaning up and left the bathroom.

After getting changed, Mercury met up with Rioichi in the bedroom. They talked a little bit about the recent events. "I am still sure I would have won!" Mercury said. "No Mercury-san, I would have won. I was one with the air, there was no chance for you to catch up to me." Rioichi said. "Yes, you are right. I am sorry, furball-san." Mercury said. Rioichi's ears twitched hearing that. "You were one with the air, ...the air I caused flying by next to you." Mercury said. "Well you have certainly proven, that you are one with the rocks, Mercury-san." Rioichi said, looking at Mercury grinning. Their eyes met. "Alright furball, you got a fight and you are going down." Mercury said playfully. "Ah Mercury-san, didn't I warn you?" Rioichi asked smiling. "Warn me about what?" Mercury asked grinning. Rioichi vanished in a second. "To never let your guard down, Mercury-san." Rioichi said, grabbing Mercury from behind. "Not fair." Mercury said grinning, looking back at Rioichi. Mercury laughed and struggled to get free, but barely moved what so ever. "Giving up, Mercury-san?" Rioichi asked. "You wish!" Mercury said. It was then, that Rioichi accidentally slipped on Mercury's hoodie, which was lying on the ground. Both landing on the bed, Mercury laying on top of Rioichi. Mercury turned around, facing Rioichi, looking down at him with a somewhat embarrassed smile. Rioichi looked just as embarrassed, but smiled back. "Mercury-san, I-" Rioichi started to say, but he was interrupted by his finger once more. They looked into each others eyes. "If you want to apologize again... there is no need to." Mercury said, looking down at him. Rioichi smiled as he looked at him. Mercury's finger was soon replaced with his lips, parting to look at each other for a moment. Kissing again now longer and more intense Mercury looked at Rioichi, taking off the hood covering his head. While they kissed, Mercury trailed through Rioichi's hair. Rioichi caressed Mercury's back, trailing all over it. They continued kissing and eventually, breathing heavily Mercury removed both of their shirts. They kissed again, caressing each other under their heavy breathing. Mercury continued to kiss him, eventually traveling lower to his neck, all the way down to his chest. There he played with Rioichi a little bit, teasing him by sucking on one nipple and playing with the other one. Being rewarded with a moan, he traveled lower, coming to his bellybutton. Mercury looked up at Rioichi, he just smiled down at him. As Mercury reached Rioichi pants, he could already see them being filled out tightly. He slid them down, looking at Rioichi's briefs, concealing his erection. Mercury trailed over it with his fingers, sending a tingling down Rioichi's spine. Eventually he took his pants off too, both now entirely naked. Mercury grabbed Rioichi's penis, measuring it with his eyes, as he slowly starting stroking the cock with his hand. Mercury moved his other hand up to Rioichi's chest, massaging him. Mercury looked up at Rioichi, seeing him close his eyes in pleasure. Moving in, Mercury licked on each side of Rioichi's penis. It didn't take long, until Rioichi started leaking pre-cum. Mercury saw it, put his lips on the glans and licked it up, savoring the taste. Mercury pulled back for a moment, focusing on Rioichi's balls, nuzzling into them. Rioichi moaned out loudly, as Mercury nuzzled into his balls. Mercury licked around them and sucked on them, before licking up Rioichi's shaft from base to tip. As he saw more pre-cum building up, Mercury put his lips around the tip, swirling his tounge around it, licking up the pre-cum at the slit. Being rewarded with a moan, Mercury started to move his head up and down on Rioichi's cock. Being rewarded with more moans and pre-cum Mercury speeded up, much to Rioichi's liking. Rioichi moved a hand up to Mercury's hair, massaging his head. Mercury looked up at Rioichi, while he kept sucking and moved his tongue around his shaft. Mercury continued like this a bit longer, before Rioichi moved his other hand up to Mercury's head and pulled him in completely. Mercury was a bit surprised, choking a bit, as he took Rioichi's whole shaft. Bobbing his head, he got used to the new movement and continued to suck his whole cock, bringing full pleasure to Rioichi. "Mercury-san, if you keep going like this, I'll..." Rioichi said moaning, looking down at Mercury. After some more pleasuring, Mercury released Rioichi's penis from his mouth, looking up at him. Rioichi looked kind of sad and wondered why he had stopped, but that was soon answered as Mercury moved towards him. They kissed, Rioichi tasting his own seed as he explored Mercury's mouth with his tongue. "I don't want to be the only one, putting work into this." Mercury whispered, smiling at Rioichi and continued the kiss. As they parted, Mercury and Rioichi switched places. Mercury looked down at Rioichi's movement, positioning himself at Mercury's entrance. "Just... please, be gentle. This is a first." Mercury said looking into Rioichi's eyes, feeling kind of nervous. Rioichi nodded, as he slowly started pushing with his dick. It was covered in the makeshift lubricant, but still Mercury slightly winced in pain. Rioichi looked at him and they started to kiss again. Mercury endured the pain, kissing Rioichi with closed eyes. As he was fully seated in, Rioichi gave Mercury some time to adjust to the feeling. After a minute Rioichi looked at Mercury, who nodded, gesturing it's okay for him to move now. Rioichi slowly started pulling out and pushing in again. Mercury was still kind of in pain, but it was mixed with pleasure. Rioichi continued like this for a bit, before starting to speed up, pushing in and out with his cock. They both moaned in pleasure, Rioichi due to the tight fit around his cock and Mercury because of this new found sensation. Mercury looked up at Rioichi with an expression, showing just how much pleasure he had. Rioichi only got harder from looking at Mercury. Rioichi grabbed Mercury's dick and started stroking in a rhythm with his movement. Mercury moaned out loud, it was too much for him to handle. Mercury felt his climax coming up, as he started breathing faster and faster. Rioichi saw Mercury was about to cum, also feeling him tightening around his cock. Not even half a minute later, Mercury came hard spraying his cum all over their bodies. Rioichi felt Mercury's ass tighten even more around his cock, ultimately making him climax too, spraying his seed deep inside Mercury. Mercury felt the seed flowing inside of him, it was a weird feeling, but he got used to it. Rioichi pulled out of Mercury giving him one last pleasuring kiss, before falling next to him on the bed. They lay there for a moment, their breathing going back to their normal rhythm. Mercury was overwhelmed by what he just felt, it was amazing and painful, but that was okay. Rioichi lay there too, he didn't think they would actually do it, but in the end he was happy it came to it. Mercury looked at Rioichi, a big grin all over his face. Rioichi looked at him and smiled, kind of embarrassed. "That was amazing, Rioichi. Thanks a lot." Mercury said, smiling and slightly blushing but in a good way. "I have to thank for this kind of pleasure, Mercury-san." Rioichi said, smiling still kind of embarrassed. "I don't know about you,..." Mercury started, wiping away some of the semen of his, which landed on Rioichi's face."... but I think I need another shower." Mercury said. Rioichi was blushing hard. "You are right, Mercury-san." Rioichi said, in an embarrassed tone. They quickly went to the bathroom, cleaned up and put on their clothing again.

End of Chapter five.


	6. Sayonara, My Friends

For disclaimer : I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

(Back to normal. Yay!? Okay, sorry it's not so funny.)

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Turning Japanese

Just as they came down the stairs, both looking refreshed and with another pair of hoodies, Sly entered the hideout. Murray was still sleeping, but the others were relieved he returned. Mercury was relieved in two ways, first that he had returned and second that he didn't return before, otherwise it would have gotten really awkward. "What took you so long Sly?" Bentley asked. "Ah, it was nothing. Here is the money you asked for." Sly said, throwing over a bag of gold to Bentley. "What do you need that for?" Mercury asked. "Just for some more gadgets I want to get for the mission, but they are pretty expensive. That's what I asked Sly to do while you got the poison seeds." Bentley explained. "Ah, okay then." Mercury said, while they all took a seat at the table next to the sleeping Murray. It didn't take long, before Sly went back to his questioning. "So, how was the second training lesson? Was it fun?" Sly asked with a cocky grin. "Well I could tell you, but I don't think you deserve to know." Mercury said grinning. "What would change your mind then?" Sly asked. "Hm. I don't know,..." Mercury started, looking at Rioichi gesturing him, to try and make him fall over once more. "...maybe if you manage to balance it out this time?" Mercury finished, just as Rioichi pushed Sly's chair. Sly was surprised for a second, but finally he managed to steady the wiggling chair, to their surprise. "Not bad Sly-san, I see you finally manage to catch up." Rioichi said looking at Sly. "Well I had enough time to practice, while stealing the gold from the guards." Sly said, grinning at Rioichi. "So, have I earned the right to hear it?" Sly asked, smiling at Mercury. Just as Sly asked Murray unconsciously flung his arm to the side, knocking over Sly. They all looked shocked for a moment, but after seeing Sly was okay, they all started laughing. "Okay guys, someone wake up Murray it's time. We have all the intel and gadgets we need." Bentley said, after taking some breaths. Mercury helped Sly to his feet. "Yes, it was fun." Mercury said, looking at Rioichi. They woke up Murray and Bentley explained what he had in mind.

On their first step, they all made their way to the Palace bridge. They waited for Sly to open up the giant door, before they could enter. Once opened up, they all made their way to Sly. Sly looked at each one of them, getting a reassuring nod they are ready. Rioichi went ahead, as they sneaked in through the gigantic door. Seeing that the coast is clear he gestured them to follow. Reaching Rioichi's location, suddenly the entire ground started shaking heavily. To their surprise a giant blimp made their way up into the air. "Whoa!" Sly said, looking at it. They kept going, making their way towards the bridge leading into the palace. El Jefe stood on the bridge, already expecting their appearance. "Hahaha. End of the line Cooper!" El Jefe started, puffing on his cigar. "Get them you fools" He finished, as the door closed and several guards of his showed up. "Ok, you all know what to do... Time to kick some butt!" Bentley said. "My favorite time of the day!" Murray said. Rioichi made his way towards the opening mechanism, hidden under the bridge. Mercury and Sly looked after him until he was gone. "Let's do this!" Sly said, as they started pounding some guards. Bentley using his bombs and robotic arms, took out several at once. Murray using his body drop and muscle power. Mercury taking control of them and running others over, while Sly whacked them with his cane. During all of that Rioichi managed to make his way across to the door mechanism. Once he opened, he climbed back up to see all the minions taken out by the gang. They pressed on, going through the now open passage. It seemed perfectly fine, until El Jefe jumped down onto Rioichi, grabbing him at his neck and stealing his cane. "Ha! It's mine!" El Jefe said, throwing Rioichi towards the others. Rioichi has an uncomfortable landing, but quickly turned around. "My cane!" he yelled shocked. They looked after El Jefe, as he pulled out his swords and not only setting fire to the bridge, but also complete tearing it apart, as he made his way across. "Sorry Cooper... you lose! I need to deliver this puny stick to a new owner!" El Jefe called out, from across the bridge. "No! El Jefe's getting away!" Bentley said. "Don't worry, Rioichi. Watch after these two. We are going to kick some tiger tail and get your cane back!" Sly said. "You are coming too, right Mercury?" Sly asked looking around. "What was that Sly? Ah, it doesn't matter. Come on we have to hurry!" Mercury called out from the opposite side of the bridge. "Uh, what? How did he get there so fast." Sly asked confused. "The leaping dragon technique. I believe in you two to get that tiger and retrieve my cane. Now hurry, I will explain later!" Rioichi said. Sly quickly made his way across, as they pursued El Jefe. They came closer to the giant statue, El Jefe once again awaiting them, sitting in a throne in front of it. He was currently petting a pigeon "Hahaha! Hey Cooper, what do you think of my statue?" El Jefe asked. "Huh. It looks like a real pigeon magnet." Sly said, grinning. Enraged El Jefe hit the pigeon away. "Bah! I hope you can fly like a pigeon, Cooper. Otherwise you'll never catch me!" El Jefe said, as he leapt to a rope cutting the bottom, so he got pulled upwards. "We'll see about that!" Sly called after him.

Climbing their way up on one of the towers used to build the giant statue, they arrived at the top seeing the tiger stand on top of it. "A magnificent likeness isn't it ? Almost as handsome as the real thing!" El Jefe said. "Yeah, it looks almost big enough to contain your over-inflated ego." Sly said. "Take a nice, long look. I want you to remember the one who crushed you!" El Jefe said, as he put out his cigar. "Looks to me like you've got nowhere left to run, El Jefe. Ready to face us now?" Sly said. "Hahaha! Sticking up for the family, eh Cooper? Too bad you'll never see any of them again!" El Jefe said. Sly made a sad face. "Hahahaha! Oh Cooper, you've climbed so high and now..." El Jefe started, as he traveled down a rope. "... You're gonna fall!" the tiger finished. As he started hurling fireballs at them, they tried their best to dodge them and get close. "You know something, Cooper? You're actually starting to annoy me." El Jefe said. "Oh, don't worry. I have that effect on all cowardly crime lords." Sly said. "Grrrrrrrr!" El Jefe growled. "El Jefe. Hm, isn't that Spanish for 'big baby'?" Sly said. "Bah! Enough of these stupid games!" El Jefe said standing up, preparing to face them. El Jefe used his swords, sending out a set of nova's made of flames or even electricity to shock them, but in the end he got hit by his own fireball, stunning himself. "Quick, Sly now!" Mercury said, as he grabbed the tiger from behind perfectly for Sly to hit him with his cane. After taking a beating, the tiger pushed them of and jumped to another platform. "For such a though guy, he sure runs away a lot." Sly said, as they ran after him. Using the same strategy as before, they beat him up again. However they could not stop him from jumping over to a crane used for the construction. "Estupido rata!" El Jefe shouted enraged. He sliced through the crane support, making it fall over, almost knocking off the two raccoons. "Hey Cooper - How do you like my 'crane' style? Hahahahaha!" El Jefe said, before he made his way to the very last platform. "I don't know what's scarier. El Jefe or his lame jokes." Sly said. "I am going with the jokes." Mercury said, as they made their way over to him. They hoped this was the last time they had to beat him up and to their surprise, the tiger actually fell to the ground. "How do you like my 'cane' style?" Sly said. "Im... possible!" El Jefe exhaled, before going unconscious. However, just as they wanted to get Rioichi's cane a small object bounced it's way towards them. As it started beeping faster, realizing it's a bomb, they ran to the ledge. Sly used his cane to hold him up. Mercury nearly fell, but Sly grabbed his hand. Looking up, they saw the giant blimp again. Sly could barely make out a silhouette, probably the one who was behind all of this. Climbing back up as the coast was clear, they saw that one of the guards lost something, while flying away. "A sheriff badge?" Sly asked confused. "Maybe Bentley knows something about that, let's go and ask him." Mercury suggested. Sly nodded. "What are we going to do with him?" Mercury asked, as he pointed at El Jefe. "I guess get him locked up in present time, we'll just have to leave him to the cops." Sly said. "I am not too happy about telling the guys these good news." Mercury said. "Me neither." Sly said, as they made their way down, meeting up with the rest of the gang.

Having reached the bottom, they tied up El Jefe and went to the bridge. "There they are!" Bentley called out. Murray waving over at them, Rioichi looking at them expectantly. Mercury and Sly walked closer to the broken bridge. "We took out El Jefe, ..." Sly said making a pause, the others cheering up. "... but someone took the cane. They escaped in that giant blimp afterwards." Sly finished. Everyone immediately lost their good mood. Looking at Rioichi, they could tell he was really shocked about the fact that his cane was taken. Mercury looked at Sly for a moment, before he quickly jumped across the broken bridge. "Rioichi... I... w-... we.. I am so sorry we couldn't reclaim your cane." Mercury said, in a sad tone. Sly slowly made his way across also. Rioichi just looked at them in silence for a short moment. "Do not ask for forgiveness, I am glad you two weren't hurt fighting El Jefe, Mercury-san and Sly-san." Rioichi said trying his best to smile. "Speaking of whom, where is that tiger?" Bentley asked. "We left him at his egomaniac statue, tied up of course." Sly said. "That's great. I'll make sure it stays that way, with some sleeping darts later." Bentley said. "Also, Bentley can you take a look at this?" Sly asked, as he handed over the sheriff badge. Bentley looked over the sheriff star, adjusting his glasses. "Where did you get that? Obviously it's not from this era." Bentley said. "One of the guards back up there shooting at us dropped it." Sly said, crossing his arms. "I'll investigate later, for now let's get that tiger and go back to town." Bentley said. Somehow managing to balance El Jefe while jumping over the broken bridge, they let Bentley do his work with the sleeping darts. Murray just picked him up, making their way to Rioichi's Sushi House.

As they reached the Sushi House, Murray and Bentley parted from the rest to get the van and pack everything up. Mercury, Rioichi and Sly entered the local. With all work done, Rioichi actually prepared some sushi for the gang to take along on their ride. Mercury and Sly sat there and watched Rioichi, as he made the dish. They were rather surprised, as they heard the van stopping in front of the Sushi House so early. Bentley and Murray came in. Bentley set up his device to call Dimitri for an update on the thievius raccoonus. Talking to Dimitri they found out, that Tennessee Kid Cooper was the next one in need of aid. It all made sense to Bentley, since he already located the date the sheriff badge was from. It was the exact time where Tennessee was. Knowing all that they knew their next step, getting to the old wild west and save Tennessee. Rioichi handed over the sushi to Murray and Bentley. "Thanks Rioichi and stay strong, we will get the maniac behind all of this for sure." Bentley said. "It was an honor fighting alongside all of you and I have no doubt in you taking out the head master of evil. Sayonara, Bentley-san and Murray-san." Rioichi said, as the were the first to exit and walk to the van. Mercury scratched his head for a bit before letting out a heavy sigh. Mercury looked up at Rioichi who was smiling at him. Mercury just skipped his way forward into Rioichi, hugging him tightly. At first Rioichi was a little bit surprised, but he hugged back after a few seconds. Sly was surprised too, but smiled at them. "I really would have loved to be with you in this time, but sadly this won't work. It would affect time too much." Mercury whispered into Rioichi's ear, slightly tearing up. "Things are never easy Mercury-san, but that doesn't make it bad. I enjoyed the time we could spend together." Rioichi whispered back, trying to stay calm. "I did too." Mercury whispered, trying his best to not start crying. Rioichi held up a shuriken, for both of them to see. "What is that for?" Mercury asked, as he took the shuriken out of Rioichi's hand. "I-... well it's a new special enhanced shuriken I made. I would like to see both of you again, but not only to bring my cane back. I asked Bentley-san how that traveling machine works and he said you need something from this era, so I made this shuriken for you." Rioichi said, slightly blushing. "We surely will come back, I promise." Sly said, smiling at him. Mercury looked down at the shuriken in his hand, he then looked up at Rioichi. Without any warning, Mercury launched forward and kissed Rioichi. Rioichi started blushing very hard, since Sly was standing there too, but soon he kissed back. Sly was surprised at that sudden movement, jaw dropping and blushing too. As they parted, Mercury just looked at Rioichi smiling. "We will come back, definitely." Mercury said, with a joyful voice. Mercury turned to look at Sly, who still was blushing and looking a little surprised. "*cough* Alright then, let's head to the van." Mercury said, picking up his backpack. "Why is that so heavy?" Mercury mumbled to himself. "I choose the liberty to give you some extra shuriken for your travel, sadly I had no time showing you how to use them." Rioichi said, smiling at Mercury. "That's actually not a problem, I am used to using shuriken, even though I am not an expert." Mercury said smiling. As they left the local, Sly slowly regained himself. Mercury looked at the shuriken for quite a while, as he noticed something engraved on the shuriken. "Uhm, Rioichi what does that stand for?" Mercury asked confused, as he held it back for Rioichi and Sly to look at. Rioichi remained silent and started smiling. "When it's time I am sure Sly-san will be able to tell you." Rioichi said, smiling at them both. Mercury looked at Sly expectantly, but he could only give a shrug. "So, not even a single question?" Mercury asked Sly, in an embarrassed tone. Sly looked at Mercury confused at first, but started smiling afterwards. "Nope." Sly said. As they finally reached the van, everything was set to go. "Any minute now guys." Bentley said from the back of the van. "See you soon, Rioichi." Sly said. "Yes, see you soon." Mercury said, both smiling at Rioichi. "Sayonara, my friends." Rioichi said, slightly leaning forward. As they entered the van they waved at Rioichi, until they vanished into time space. "Actually Mercury, there is this one question." Sly started, as Mercury's ears straightened up. "What was with all the theory thing you talked about. Were you two-" Sly got cut off, by the special shuriken Mercury threw. "There are alot more where that one came from, Ringtail!" Mercury said slightly blushing. Bentley and Murray just looked up at them for a moment confused by what he wanted to say, but then got back to their tasks. In that moment, Sly's picture of Carmelita he had in the van fell down into his hand, probably caused by Mercury throwing the shuriken next to it. As Mercury stood up to retrieve the shuriken, he looked down at Sly. "Ringtail, huh?" Sly asked smiling. "Is that Carmelita?" Mercury asked. Sly just nodded. "Sorry for throwing that, I could have hit your picture." Mercury said, scratching his head. "It's alright." Sly said. "I wonder how she is doing." Sly thought, starting to smile. The rest of the trip they just leaned back, taking it easy still sort of exhausted by the eventful journey. Without doubt, they needed their full strength.

End of Chapter six.


	7. The Homely Buckaroo

For disclaimer : I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Go West Young Raccoon

After a quick trip to the present, dropping off El Jefe to the cops, they made their way to the old wild west. As they finally made it there, they set out to find Tennessee Kid Cooper. The Thievius Raccoonus said he was a legendary outlaw. His bank and train robberies were the most famous and daring ones. It took some time to locate him, but they eventually found out... he was imprisoned. Bentley already worked on a plan to get him out, but in the end it was clear, the best way to get him out is from the inside.

Bentley and Murray prepared the clock tower, to function as their hideout during their time there. Mercury and Sly went out, waiting for Bentley to explain the exact plan he has come up with. While waiting outside the hideout for Bentley to call, they just stood there, making awkward eye contact. Mercury twisted the shuriken they got from Rioichi in his hands, while Sly just watched him. "Okay guys, I hope you are ready." Bentley said through the binocucom. "Yes, we are waiting." Sly said. "Sly, they're already rigging a noose for Tennessee, so we don't have time for a complicated plan. All my date points to one thing - The quickest route inside that prison is to get yourself arrested!" Bentley said. "Get myself arrested? I trust you, Bentley, but I'm not sure about getting locked up in this town." Sly said. "Sorry, Sly. It's the only way we're going to reach Tennessee in time. There's just one problem : They're holding Kid Cooper in the Maximum Security wing. To get yourself thrown in there, you're going to have to gain "Outlaw" status, so you need to make sure to build a rep before they catch you! Otherwise, they'll throw you in with the common criminals." Bentley said. "Ugh. You mean like, jaywalkers and litterbugs? Not gonna happen." Sly said. "Well around there parts, it's probably more like goat thieves and tobacco spitters, but you get the point. For starters, why don't you try defacing all those posters of the sheriff around town? That oughta put a burr under his saddle. Get it? Because we're in the Old West? Anyway, I'll just let you get started." Bentley said.

They set out, jumping down the ledge of the hideout, to the first poster Bentley highlighted them with the binocucom. "Find a poster, make it look goofy and move on. Just like junior high." Sly said, while he painted over it. A poster of Toothpick, allegedly holding up 1000 kilograms, turned into him struggling to keep up flowers while trying not to get eaten by a shark. "I'd buy that one." Bentley said. "Not for sale! It's puny green horn!" Sly said, as they moved on to the next picture. "Wow... I bet the original artist damaged his vision, staring at this guy." Sly said. Toothpick gracefully resting his foot on a rock staring into the distance, turned into him looking shocked being pierced by an arrow. "Ow... he is going to hate that one!" Bentley said. "Let's hope so! It's called no good lawman." Sly said, as they moved on. "If I was as homely as this guy, I would not hang my picture everywhere." Sly said. Toothpick trying to look wise and like a strategic guy, turned into him holding up fish and looking stupid. "Excellent work Sly." Bentley said. "I wish we could tear them down! Here is, weakling in the west." Sly said. "Let me take the next one." Mercury said. "Sure, think you can beat my artistic skill?" Sly asked. "We'll find out!" Mercury said, as they moved on. "I don't think vain begins to describe this guy." Sly said, as Mercury started drawing. On the poster Toothpick tries to pose, flexing his muscles, but that is turned into his arms giving in and him looking goofy. "That's a beaut, Mercury." Bentley said. "Thanks!" Mercury said. "It's an improvement. Let's call this one... The homely buckaroo!" Sly said. "Okay guys you are down to two paintings, get them and we can continue." Bentley said. "I hope I have the honor to do the last two?" Mercury asked. "Go right ahead." Sly said, as they ran to the next one. "What kind of sheriff puts up posters oh himself?" Sly asked. A normal stare into the distance, turned into a goofy looking homely guy. "Wow Mercury, you made him look even worse!" Bentley said. "Great, isn't it?" Mercury asked. "That was quite a challenge! Let's call it... Ten star looser!" Sly said. "Okay last one, then you guys are done." Bentley said, as they kept moving. "This guy is a real egomaniac." Sly said, as they reached the last picture. "Yeah, he is even worse that El Jefe!" Mercury said, as he started drawing. The last picture showing him riding on a horse's back, got turned into him probably after his ride, being hurt and wrapped into full-body plaster. "I think, you just achieved troublemaker status guys." Bentley said. "Let's hide somewhere and see what the sheriff thinks of his new style." Sly said, as they hide away on one of the rooftops. After a few minutes, guards already laughing at the pictures, Toothpick made his appearance. "Now this really chaps my hide! I'm going to find this "artiste" and bust his thumbs! And maybe his pinkie." Toothpick said angered. Mercury and Sly laughed for a moment, but then made their way towards the location Bentley send them.

"Heh heh, we definitely got under his skin, guys. You ready for phase two?" Bentley asked. "Absolutely!" Sly said, still kind of laughing. "Apparently, the sheriff also loves lollipops, but his favorite is a particular Cuban variety which has to be shipped in specially. Supposedly they taste like rise and beans." Bentley said. "Uhh...Gross!" Mercury and Sly said simultaneously. "Agreed. But if we clean him out, he'll have to wait weeks for the next shipment, and that should really tick him off!" Bentley said. They stole the lollipop and set out to the next thing Bentley has in plan for them. As they reached the bridge Bentley told them about, they waited for his call. "Sly, I trust Bentley just as much as you do, but... how does he know that sheriff isn't just gonna straight up shoot at us?" Mercury asked. Sly could only give a shrug. "Let's just believe in him." Sly said. Mercury smiled at Sly, just as Bentley called them. "Alright, this is going perfectly! You'll be locked up in no time!" Bentley said. "You know, you're a little bit too excited about sending us to the slammer, Bentley." Sly said. "It's all about the job, Sly. Speaking of which, in case you haven't noticed, this sheriff Toothpick is his own biggest fan! In fact, it looks like he's throwing himself a festival and it's in full swing! If you take that banner down, I'm sure it'll be the final straw." Bentley said. "Right. Let's go rain on this guy's parade." Sly said, as they made their way over to the banner. "Of all the things to get busted for, I can't believe it's banner dumping." Sly said. "Yeah, this is quite an extraordinary sheriff." Mercury said. As they took of the last clip holding the banner in place, they just sat down on the rope and watched it fly away. "Hold your fire, boys! That there's the scribblin', lolly-thievein' outlaw I have been lookin' for!" Toothpick shouted out. Mercury looked at Sly for a moment, smiling at him. "Ready to get busted, Ringtail?" Mercury asked. Sly just smiled back, as they made their way over to Toothpick and his guards. "Well, amigos, you just booked yourselves a permanent room in the stony lonesome!" Toothpick said, as they just landed behind them. They both were put into prisoner clothing, Sly got an additional metal ball with a chain. "Guess in the end you have better artistic talent than me." Mercury said, trying his best not to burst out laughing, as they made their way over to the prison. Sly just frowned at him and sighed heavily.

As Mercury and Sly were escorted to prison, Bentley took the opportunity to make some recon work. He went on a rooftop to get a better look at the prison. "Sly, Mercury and Tennessee Kid Cooper are in that high tower." Bentley said, as he took a picture. He continued to recon the area. "Hm, that is an interesting sight, let me get a shot." Bentley said, as he took a picture of the armory. He then made his way, closer to the prison. "Ah-ha! There is clearly some structural weakness along the rear wall!" Bentley said as he got another photo. "Alright, that's all I needed. I better get back to the hideout." Bentley said, as he took off.

Mercury and Sly walked across a bridge, towards a large stone tower. They just looked at it, Sly still lifting the ball. The guards put them both inside. They quickly made out their other cell mate, Tennessee Kid Cooper was sitting on a bench across the room. Mercury looked at Sly for a moment, as his ancestor didn't even look up while they entered, but then they walked over to him. "Uh howdy..." Sly said, somewhat unprepared. Tennessee looked up at them. "Howdy yourself. Looks like you must have ticked ol' Toothpick off pretty good. I like that. You got a name?" Tennessee asked. Sly dropped the metal ball to the floor. "It's Sly. Sly Cooper." Sly said. "Now Son, you should know I don't take kindly to folks funnin' on my family name." Tennessee said getting up, looking angry. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... I swear I'm not joking. I can explain..." Sly started. "Talk ain't worth spit, Boy! Only one way to prove you're a Cooper - Bust us outta here!" Tennessee said. "Right. My friend Bentley's working on that... I hope." Sly said.

Just then Bentley called him with the binocucom. "Okay Sly, use your ball and break down that damaged wall, get to the bottom of the tower and you can set Mercury and Tennessee free." Bentley said. Sly made his way out, through the hole he just made with the ball. Mercury looked at Tennessee, who seemed to have calmed down a little. "What about you? You try an' tell me you're a Cooper too?" Tennessee said, as he looked at Mercury. "Uhm... no, I am Mercury. Just Mercury." Mercury said, scratching his head. Tennessee looked at him for a moment. Sly broke down the door with the ball, so they could leave the tower. "Well, looks like break time is over!" Tennessee said. "Why am I the only one with the ball and chain here?" Sly asked. "Listen, friend. They were planin' on hanging me tomorrow ya' wanna' trade?" Tennessee asked. They made their way through, ending up at a broken bridge. "Sly, you're gonna need Tennessee to carry the TNT to blow the perimeter wall. Needless to say, you'll want to make sure he steers clear of things like fire or bullets." Bentley said. "Naturally, thanks Bentley." Sly said. "Son, who is it you keep talkin' to?" Tennessee asked. "Uh, I have a thing in my ear that lets me talk to my friend... and now he's telling me you need to carry some of that TNT so we can blow the gate." Sly said. "Sure, I got voices in my head tellin' me to blow up things too. They have been right so far. Let's get to it." Tennessee said, picking up some TNT. Tennessee walked on a platform, so Sly can push him over the broken bridge. Mercury and Sly followed Tennessee to a larger open area. "Bentley, this room doesn't have an open exit for us." Sly said. "Keep your eyes open, there's gotta be a switch somewhere." Bentley said. They looked around and after making out what seems to be some sort of switch they got up there to activate it, to their surprise it really was some sort of switch and then continued. "Well, looks like we can mosey along now..." Tennessee said, as they went through the door. The room they came across, had lots of fire spewing furnaces. After savely maneuvering Tennessee through, they came across the next challenge. "Whoa! It looks like somebody's supplying Toothpick with new technology. That is a Phased Karp Array, Sly. One touch means instant death!" Bentley said. "And how are we gonna get across then?" Mercury asked. "Sly can ride on top of the metal ball, he should be able to make it through unharmed. Just break the circuit and it's off." Bentley said. "Be careful Sly." Mercury said, looking at him trying to balance on the ball. "I always am." Sly said, smiling at him. After some near death experience, Sly managed to destroy the circuit and shut down the death rays. "Huh, that did the trick! Let's keep movin' along." Tennessee said. "Nice done, Sly." Mercury said, as they catched up to him. They made their way into the next section. After figuring out a little puzzle with blocks, they came to the very last room. "For once, I might be glad I am carryin' the TNT." Tennessee said, as they looked at the room filled with the deadly laser rays. Sly just sighed and got on top of the ball, maneuvering his way to the circuit. After he broke it Mercury and Tennessee catched up to him. Tennessee placed the TNT next to the damaged wall and threw an oil lamp next to it. It quickly caught fire and the three of them started running to hide behind some rocks. After it blew up, they ran over to the ledge of the cliff outside. "I just want to say I knew you was a Cooper the second I laid eyes on you." Tennessee said, slapping Sly's back. "Thanks, but Tennessee we need to go!" Sly started, as a bull guard started shooting at them. "You ready?" Sly finished. "Well, not really..." Tennessee said. But before he could argue something up, Sly kicked him off the cliff. Sly took Mercury's hand and they quickly jumped after him. "You wouldn't have jumped without a plan right?" Mercury asked, as they accelerated. Sly just grinned at him, trying to catch up to Tennessee. Once in range he caught him with his cane and opened his glider. Mercury just held onto Sly. They flew back to land, and made their way to the clock tower. Once there, Tennessee told them everything he knew. He was about to pull the heist, which would have gone down in Cooper history as his masterpiece, only to get surprised by the towns new sheriff. He was locked up but the robbery still accured, Tennessee being the one accused. Tennessee knew it was Toothpick himself, who stole the gold. After some research there was no doubt he was right. He may have changed his appearance somewhat, but there was no mistake, Toothpick was a gangster from the present searched by Interpol. He specialized in gold robbery, but after some time he simply vanished. The word was he always thought of himself as a gunslinger and it looked like, he found a way to make that a reality. The guy was a real loose cannon. They would have to watch their backs, if they were going to steal back the missing gold and restore Tennessee Kid Cooper's reputation as the greatest 'Outlaw' of the Old West.

End of Chapter seven.


	8. Back In Business

For disclaimer : I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Go West Young Raccoon

Bentley laid out the plan for the gang, once he left the hideout. "Okay the first order of business, is getting Tennessee his guns back." Bentley said. "Well it's just the one gun now. I upgrade it, but yeah I need my shootin' arm back!" Tennessee said. "Agreed. According to my sources, Toothpick closed this old gold mine several months ago, declaring it unsafe. In fact, he has converted it to a storage facility, including Tennessee's gun. We'll need to take measures with this job, so as not to arouse suspicion. So employing a masterful disguise, I'll tail Toothpick to the mines entrance and mark it with a homing beacon. Murray, you will then use the beacon to find your way there. Toothpick is sure to have secured the entrance, so we will need your formidable skills to get it open. Then once we have access, Mercury and Tennessee can get in and get his gun back. Let's get to work!" Bentley said, as he started tailing Toothpick.

After seemingly hours of following him and listening to his monologue, Bentley was relieved to see what seemed to be the mine entrance. "Da da da... Ain't nobody's gonna find THIS entrance! Time to take a little looksee... AT MY GOLD! Heehee!" Toothpick said, as he went through a metal door. Bentley was trying to follow, but the door swung closed too fast. "Alright, time to open up a can of hack aaAAAAGH! Scorpions?! Guys! Help!" Bentley said, hiding in his shell. "Yeehaw! The cavalry's comin'!" Tennessee said, gliding down train racks towards a gun turret. "Don't worry, Bentley! I got the "bug spray" right here!" Murray said, as he and Mercury caught up to Tennessee. Several minutes passed by, as Murray armed with the explosive gun turret took out scorpion after scorpion. "Nice shooting, big guy. Okay Bentley, do your thing!" Mercury called over. Bentley got out of his shell, gave a reassuring nod and started hacking. They quickly made their way over to Bentley. "Security, thy game is hacked!" Bentley said. Murray immediately got to work on the iron gate, pulling it up so Mercury and Tennessee could enter. "Awesome Murray! Okay guys, you're up!" Bentley said. "Shoot, I'll be in and out quicker than a hyperactive rattlesnake!" Tennessee said. "Hey guys, this door's kinda... heavy!" Murray said, as it slowly came down. Mercury and Tennessee quickly went through the little gap.

They looked for the room which stored Tennessee's gun. After coming through some rooms they finally found it. They quickly jumped down to the glass case. "Yeehaw! There's my gun!" Tennessee said, as they sprinted over towards it. He smashed the case, and took his gun. "Uh huh! That's right! The Kid is back in business!" Tennessee said. They saw a giant door, which was looked with several gears. Tennessee shot the gears, breaking the locking mechanism which kept the door shut. As it opened up they came into a room with a lot of storage crates. "I wonder what ol' Toothpick is cookin' up in here." Tennessee said. "Nothing good I suppose, let's get out of here quickly." Mercury said. They went around the crates, but had to stop once they came across another of those Phased Karp Arrays. "What in tarnation... ?!" Tennessee said. They looked for a way to turn it off, almost giving up as nothing was to be seen. "Wait... Tennessee there." Mercury said, as he pointed to a curcuit behind some crates. "Think you can make that shot?" Mercury asked smiling. "Are you kiddin' me Son? Sure I can!" Tennessee said. Tennessee shot at the circuit and the deadly rays were gone. "Not bad." Mercury said. "Not bad?! I wanna' see you makin' that shot!" Tennessee said. Mercury just grinned at Tennessee, as they continued through the old mine. They came across a large door, it seemed to have the same lock mechanism as the one before, but with more than just one lock. "How are we going to open that up?" Mercury asked looking at the door. "Step aside, Son. This is a perfect opportunity for my Crackshot technique!" Tennessee said. "Uhm... okay?" Mercury said, as he let Tennessee step forward. Mercury looked at Tennessee, as he went into full focus. Just one split second afterwards, he hit the gun trigger several times and every shot hit a gear. "How was that? Not bad?" Tennessee asked, as the giant door opened up. Mercury just smiled at him, as they walked down to the open tunnel. "Son, I hope you know how to slide on some rails. I ain't carryin' you outta here." Tennessee said jokingly, as he turned around to look where Mercury was standing. "Actually, I do know. I hope you can keep up." Mercury said already sliding on the tracks, while Tennessee turned around to look at him. "Keep up? I am the fastest 'Outlaw' of the west!" Tennessee said, sliding after Mercury. Evading electric charges on the tracks, they soon saw the opening to the next storage.

Walking through the next storage, they came across some big tarantula. "Dang, creepy crawlies!" Tennessee said. "Ew!" Mercury said, jumping back. They took them out and kept moving, taking out the guards on the way. "If these are the spiders, I don't wanna see the flies!" Tennessee said, as they took out some more tarantula. "You're up again, Tennessee." Mercury said, as he gestured towards the giant door. Tennessee shot it open. "You're a regular dead-eye Tennessee!" Bentley said, through the binocucom. "Yeah, he is decent." Mercury said, grinning at Tennessee. "I bet this is the last tunnel, you thinkin' you can beat me at shooting, then prove it!" Tennessee said, smiling at Mercury. "A challenge, huh? This will be fun." Mercury said smiling, as they started sliding. They kept sliding further on the tracks. "One!" Mercury said, as he hit one guard. "Two here!" Tennessee said, as he used his Crackshot. This continued through the entire tunnel, until they reached the next room.

They were surprised, as they came to another storage room. "Okay let's stop here, we will continue in the next one." Mercury said. "Oh... you're just sayin' that because I am ahead, don't ya?" Tennessee said, starting to laugh. "Well maybe now, but very soon you won't be ahead any longer!" Mercury said, as he started laughing too. It was 29 for Tennessee and 26 for Mercury. "Guys, it looks like you will have to fight your way out of there." Bentley said. "We're on it Bentley, just wait for us at the hideout." Mercury said. They fought their way through hordes of guards, stray bullets being everywhere. Hiding behind some crates, they continued, taking out most of the guards at the next giant door. Tennessee focused and shot every lock for the door to open. "Well, the next one is going to decide." Mercury said. "Seems that way" Tennessee said, as they looked at each other. Twitching from excitement, they both simultaneously jumped on the tracks. They knew they were getting close to the finish. They kept sliding through the old mine, coming across a door which Tennessee once more shot open. Both of them still counting how many guards they took out, while they kept sliding on the tracks. It was close for both of them, Mercury was at 45 and Tennessee at 50. As they pressed on their way, there was a giant door with several locks again. "Tennessee!" Mercury called out, as they came closer. "On it!" Tennessee said, focusing. However, during his focus the tracks started trembling hard, shaking him out of it. "Holy... watch ou-" Tennessee started, since he only hit four of the locking mechanisms. Tennessee just looked confused at the door, as it opened up anyway. Mercury just grinned back at him, spinning a shuriken on his finger. Tennessee started smiling. "Nice throwing, but you still have to beat me!" Tennessee said, still smiling at him. "Thanks and if you don't watch out, I bet I will even beat you." Mercury said, smiling back at Tennessee. Their eyes met, both looking forward to the finish of the challenge. Tennessee saw some guards ahead, that was it his chance to get ahead and win the challenge. Just as he was about to shoot however, he saw them fall over, already taken out. Mercury hit all five of them with one throw. "I have to admit, that was a really lucky one!" Mercury said, as he started laughing. "I think we are at a tie here." Mercury said, as they came close to the exit, where no guards were to be found. They were almost gone, when suddenly a guard showed up behind Mercury. "Hold it, you thieves!" The bull said, holding his gun up to Mercury's back. Mercury looked back at the guard then over to Tennessee, who looked worried and didn't know what to do. Mercury smiled at Tennessee, and closed his eyes. "Drop the gun, you criminal!" The guard shouted. Tennessee was about to drop is gun to the ground, when he suddenly had a strange feeling. "Don't do it Tennessee. Just shoot him, shoot him where I am pointing. You're a dead-eye, just hit him and I will do the rest." Tennessee heard a voice in his head. Tennessee was confused at first, but then saw that Mercury was pointing at the bull, he would have to shoot right next to his belly. Tennessee smiled, he tricked the guard into thinking he would lay down his gun and then quickly shot at him. With a little delayed reaction while looking at Tennessee, Mercury turned around and took out the guard. "Yeehaw! We did it, but I guess we are still at a tie here, since we both took care of that guy." Tennessee said, looking over to Mercury who had his back turned towards Tennessee. Tennessee looked at him and wondered, if Mercury just didn't hear him. "Everything alright?" Tennessee asked still looking at him, now a little worried. "Uhm... yeah, sorry. I guess I am just still kind of shocked, because of how he just popped out at us." Mercury said turning around, smiling at Tennessee. "So... I guess that calls for a rematch, what do you think?" Tennessee asked smiling. "Sure, next time I will beat you for sure. You better be ready." Mercury said, smiling over at him.

They walked for a little bit, making their way to the clock tower. "So, would ya mind tellin' me how you did that back there?" Tennessee asked, as he looked at Mercury. Mercury looked at him unsure for a moment, but he decided to tell him anyway. "Well, as far back as I can remember, I could like hear what other people were thinking. Honestly, I don't know much about it either. I still have to learn more things about it and how to control it. Until now I didn't even know, that I could actually talk to someone like that." Mercury said, looking in the distance. Tennessee just eyed him a little longer, while the kept on walking. "Don't worry, I won't try cheating at our rematch." Mercury said, laughing. "How did yo- oh, right. Well, I hope ya ain't liein', I would hate, if I had to shoot you!" Tennessee said, smiling at Mercury. Mercury tried smiling back at him, as they made their way back to the hideout.

End of Chapter eight.


	9. A Real Dead-Eye

For disclaimer : I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Go West Young Raccoon

As they finally reached the tower, they heard the Sly and Bentley laughing. "Hey guys, it's nice to see you made it." Sly said, as they came in. "What's so funny?" Mercury asked, smiling at them. "You guys missed the best part, I hacked into Toothpick's security system, sadly we only had audio, but he was really ticked off!" Bentley said, as they kept on laughing. "He was all like: Awwww! Urrrgh! Coooooper!" Sly said, laughing. Mercury and Tennessee just smiled at them, as they came closer to sit at the table. "Well, I guess me and Sly should get going for the next job. You guys just do us the favor and watch over Murray, would you ?" Bentley asked. "Sure Bentley, you guys just go ahead and come back safe." Mercury said, smiling after them as they left. "I... uhm, Tennessee I will be right back, you have got things under control right?" Mercury asked, smiling back at him. Tennessee nodded and looked after him as he left the room. Mercury slammed the door shut behind himself. "Holy... fuck!" Mercury mumbled to himself. Tennessee heard some loud noises, coming from the room Mercury was in. Thinking something is wrong, he stumbled towards the back and opened the door. "Don't you know what knocking is!" Mercury yelled at him, as he was greeted by a shirt covering his face. As he pulled it off, he saw Mercury quickly kicking something under the bed and in changed clothing. Tennessee looked at him in confusion. "Look... I am sorry for yelling just now, let's get back to Murray." Mercury said, passing by the confused Tennessee. Tennessee just scratched his head, shrugged and followed him back to the main room. They just watched over Murray some more, Mercury playing with his shuriken and Tennessee looking rather bored. "Hey Mercury, how 'bout we do that rematch now?" Tennessee asked, looking over to him smiling. "Uhm... sure, but let's at least wait for Murray to wake up." Mercury said, looking at Murray. "Alright!" Tennessee said excited.

Sly scouted ahead for Bentley, making sure he had an easy way over to the bar they were going to. Sly then climbed on a rooftop, so he had a better view at the house. "Toothpick's office is somewhere in the upper levels of the saloon. To find out what he is planing, out best bet is to plant a bug. Needless to say, we must remain undetected. Conveniently, I discovered they are looking for a new bartender, so I'll go in - undercover - and control the situation by introducing the patrons to my special homebrewed sarsaparilla." Bentley said. "Your mustache looks... bigger. What have you been feeding it?" Sly asked. "Pay attention, Sly. You'll need to enter through that window and make your way to the ventilation system. Meanwhile, I'll have the goons inside so sugared up, they'll be seeing double until they crash. Hard. Once you launch the RC car in the vents, I'll take control and guide it to Toothpick's office." Bentley said. "You're not going to start wearing that mustache all the time, are you?" Sly asked. "Jealousy is such an ugly emotion, Sly." Bentley said, hanging up.

Mercury and Tennessee just sat there, staring around. Sometimes they made awkward eye contact. They were relieved, as Murray finally woke up from his sleep. "Hey Murray, me and Tennessee are going out to get some fresh air, can you keep a look out here?" Mercury asked. "Of course, with 'The Murray' here the hideout will not fall in the hands of evil." Murray said. Mercury just smiled at him as they left the hideout. "Does he always talk so funny?" Tennessee asked. "Hey, you are the one to talk." Mercury said slightly laughing. "Hai." Tennessee said, on their way out. "Well, we are outside, the only thing to do now, is look for something we can see as a challenge." Mercury said. "I've got an idea." Tennessee said, as he guided him to a place somewhere further off. "So, what is your idea?" Mercury asked curiously. Tennessee smiled at him. "See that far off rock? How 'bout we place some stuff on it to shoot. That way we can see who is more precise." Tennessee said smiling. "Sure, let's do that." Mercury said. "Let's say we do three rounds, the one who hits everything wins." Tennessee said. Mercury nodded in acknowledgement. In the first round everything went smoothly, both Mercury and Tennessee hit all of the objects. The second round was almost no different. But in the third round, just as Mercury was about to throw, Tennessee saw him starting to tremble, making him miss one object. "Well, there you have it. You win." Mercury said, trying to smile. "Nah, I don't think so. What was that just now... the trembling?" Tennessee asked. "Trembling... what do you mean?" Mercury asked, looking away. "Well, this calls for another rematch, because ultimately you were allowed to miss once. At least that's what I'm thinkin'." Tennessee said smiling. "Why do you say that?" Mercury asked confused. "Well, if it wasn't for your throwin' skills, we would have never gotten out of that cave, ya know. At least I see it that way, so it's tie once more." Tennessee said, smiling over at him. "Fine, I guess you are right. How about we go and use the tracks in front of the hideout? We can place targets along the way, then we would just have to hit them." Mercury suggested. "Sounds good to me, let's get goin'" Tennessee said, as they went back to town.

"Watch your back, Pal. This place looks pretty rough." Sly said. "Will do. See you inside!" Bentley said, as he entered the Saloon. "Greetings! I've been informed this establishment is in dire need of an expert tap jockey?" Bentley started, as he drove behind the counter. All the guards were looking down at him, looking at him suspiciously. "Uh... I've got sarsparilla... ?" Bentley said. After doing his best as a tap jockey for several minutes, he finally did it he. Bentley used up all the sarsparilla he brought. It was time for Sly to get going. Sly sneaked his way through the local, trying his best to stay on top of high objects. "Great Sly! You just need to reach the ventilation duct." Bentley said, as he reached the next room. As he made it through here also staying unseen, he finally reached the ventilation duct. "Alright, Sly. Launch that little beauty!" Bentley said. Sly used his foot to shove it into the ventilation duct, now it was up to Bentley. It took Bentley some tricky maneuvering, but eventually his RC car reached the vent inside Toothpick's office. "Alright, listen up! My pardner's got an ace up his sleeve and we're about to go all in! This trump card's gonna crush Cooper and the rest of his claim-jumping' gang! We're gonna learn 'em you don't yank a rattlesnake's tail less'n yer lookin' to get bit! Har har! Then, we're gonna finish loadin' up that train and haul our keesters outta this town! Once we get that back to the present day, I 'Toothpick' gonna be worth billions!" Toothpick said, as he was so excited he accidentally pulled his gun trigger. "Eh... Ooops." Toothpick said, as one guard fell on his desk. "Dangit, boss! Would ya watch where you're pointin' that thing?" The other guards said. "Are you talkin' to me?!" Toothpick said, as he got angry. "Whoa, boss, whoa! I'm sorry! I didn't mean nuthin'!" The guard said. Bentley placed a bug in Toothpick's office and they got out of there, heading back for the hideout.

Having set up everything, Mercury was the first to start. He was sliding down the tracks pretty fast, but hit every target he came across. "And? I couldn't really tell, if I got any." Mercury asked. "Any? That's funny. Ya did fine, actually ya hit everythin'." Tennessee said, as he started laughing. Mercury just smiled at him. "Well, I reckon it's my turn now!" Tennessee said excited, as he ran for the start of the tracks. Mercury sat on a pole next to the tracks, to make sure he could see him speed by. Just as Tennessee started sliding however, Mercury had a serious pain in his head. Just as he opened his eyes, he saw the train sign behind Tennessee starting to blink. "Oh... no!" Mercury thought shocked. Mercury quickly jumped on the tracks, starting to race towards the 'too focused to pay attention Tennessee'. "Tennessee, watch out!" Mercury called out several times towards him, but he reckoned he was too focused to hear him. The train was catching up to him, coming closer and closer, almost kicking him off. Mercury jumped at Tennessee, grabbing him and pulling him off the tracks towards a rooftop, just seconds before the train would have hit him. They tumbled a few times, spinning around, ultimately ending up with Mercury landing on top of Tennessee. As the world stopped spinning around them, their eyes met, creating an even more awkward moment. "Ya know, I think you should take me out on a date first, before throwin' yourself at me like that!" Tennessee said, jokingly. Mercury just blushed very hard. "Didn't you promise me ya wouldn't cheat?" Tennessee asked, smiling up at him. "Wha-... what are you talking about? Didn't you hear or see the train?" Mercury asked, looking at him confused. "What train? I ain't seein' no train around these parts." Tennessee said looking around, scratching his head. "Wha-... and what about me calling out to you? I mean it's weird enough the train is gone, but why didn't you answer me?" Mercury asked, looking confused once more. "Eh... sorry, but you didn't say nothin'. I was the one callin' out to you, ya know, askin' why you were slidin' at me like that." Tennessee said, looking up at him. Mercury brought up a hand to his head, he felt really sick and started to tremble again. "Bloddy hell, you are as pale as a cow's white. Are you feelin' alright? I mean, I said I would shoot you when you cheated, but that's no reason to go pale like that." Tennessee said, slightly laughing. Mercury just looked down at him, with a pale and lifeless face. "Shoot me?" Mercury asked, bringing his hand up to his stomach. Tennessee looked at him and his movement. Mercury slowly fell over to the side, landing next to Tennessee with a loud thump. "Hey, Mercury! What's goin' on?!" Tennessee said getting up next to him, looking rather shocked. Tennessee wanted to comfort him, but was pushed away. "Don't... touch me!" Mercury said. "I just wanna help you." Tennessee said. "I don't... need help, I... I'm fine." Mercury said, looking exhausted and pale. "Yeah right, stop kiddin' yourself and let me help you." Tennessee said, looking down at him. Mercury looked deeply into Tennessee's eyes, after a moment of silence he sighed. Mercury started pulling up his shirt. "Whoa! Ya know, this is somethin' for the second date! I don't thin-" Tennessee was cut off making a joke, as he saw a bandage soaked in blood, wrapped around Mercury's belly. Tennessee looked down at him, he couldn't believe what he saw. "Mercury! When... when did that happen!?" Tennessee asked shocked. Mercury just looked at him in silence, thinking about how he could explain it. "When did that happen!?" Tennessee asked, louder and more seriously. "Remember that guard, that we took out together, Tennessee? You are a real dead-eye. You hit exactly where I showed you, Tennessee." Mercury started, trailing over the bandage. "... Sadly it seems like, I had moved in the crossfire." Mercury said, trying to bring up a smile. Tennessee looked at Mercury first then trailed lower, looking at the wound on his belly. "Holy... Fuck..." Tennessee said, shocked to tears.

End of Chapter nine.


	10. The Impact Of Decisions

For disclaimer : I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Go West Young Raccoon

Mercury couldn't do much more, than look up at the not moving Tennessee. "Wha-... what am I supposed to do?" Tennessee thought. "It's not like this will kill me, Tennessee. For starter, just help me up so we can go back to the hideout. This only happened, because the wound must have opened up while I was climbing up on the tracks." Mercury said. Tennessee looked down at him, still pretty shocked. "I... I... sorry, I am so sorry." Tennessee squeezed out of himself, as he helped Mercury to his feet. "Don't be, like I said it won't kill me. Besides, who knows what would have happened, if you hadn't shot the guard. So please, forget about it." Mercury said, trying to calm Tennessee down. Tennessee just looked at him, he was still looking really sad, but he nodded. Afterall, Mercury couldn't change the way he felt about it. Mercury smiled at him, afterwards looking arround. Mercury couldn't help himself but gasp, as he saw someone very familiar. Mercury stopped in their track, as he got out his binocucom. Tennessee was rather surprised, but came to a stop also. "Bentley? We have a serious problem, at least she looks like one." Mercury said. Tennessee walked up beside Mercury. "Hmm, that's not good - looks like Toothpick rustled himself a pretty lady!" Tennessee said. "Sweet jumping jackrabbits! That's no lady, that's Carmelita! What is she doing here?" Bentley asked, quite shocked. "You know her?!" Tennessee asked. "I'm afraid so! Something is very wrong here, Tennessee! But all quantum physics aside, we have to rescue her! Nobody can get there faster than you! I'll grab Sly and Murray and we'll meet you with the van. Just get going!" Bentley said. "Alright Mercury, we have to make this quick! We have to get you to the hideout first." Tennessee said. Mercury pushed him away. "No, there's no time. Go!" Mercury said. "But..." Tennessee started, but was cut off. "Get going, this is about Carmelita. You have to rescue her. Just go, I'll find a way to get back somehow." Mercury said, as he let himself slide down at a wall. Tennessee stood there without motion, looking at Mercury. "Fine... alright, just be careful. You better be still livin', when I come back." Tennessee said, as he got moving. "Same goes for you!" Mercury said, slightly laughing. Tennessee made his way towards a tunnel entrance, which leads directly to the cliff Carmelita was brought to.

As Tennessee exited the tunnel, he could make out Toothpick and some guards on the other side. One of them was carrying Carmelita. "Phew, I'm only too happy to get rid of this one. Her tounge's sharp enough to cut leather!" Toothpick said. "Stinking cowards! Afraid to untie me and fight like men?! I swear when I get out of this...!" Carmelita said. "No sense frettin' about that, little lady! Just enjoy the ride! Har har!" Toothpick said, as a guard stuffed her in the back of a carriage. "I'm comin', miss Carmelita!" Tennessee called out, as he started sliding on the tracks across the cliff. "I can't let that carriage hit that wooden barrier." Tennessee thought, as he looked at the giant door blocking the way. He quickly shot the support beams and it fell over. "Okay! You can stop anytime!" Carmelita called out to the driver. Tennessee kept on sliding over the tracks, going for the next stop where obstacles were blocking the way. Tennessee took care of the blocking barrels of TNT, after missing them quite a few times. "What are you doing out there?! Can't you stop this thing?" Carmelita called out to the driver. Tennessee got back on the tracks and kept on sliding. As he came to the next stop, there were several obstacles at once, too many for him to just shoot. "Looks like I'll have to use my Crackshot." Tennessee thought. Tennessee focused for a few seconds, trying to aim perfectly. He pulled the trigger taking care of some of the obstacles, but there were several TNT barrels and some open furnaces left. "Oh no!" Tennessee thought, as the carriage came closer and closer to the TNT. Just as it was about to get in the range of the TNT, Tennessee saw something fly towards the barrels. He heard a metal impact on the barrels, which then exploded. "What the-" Tennessee said, as he turned around looking for someone. "Are you enjoying this?!" Carmelita called out to the driver. Tennessee couldn't explain what just happened, but he decided to get going, he had to help Carmelita. It was weird for Tennessee, it didn't matter how often he would have missed a shot, the TNT exploded and the furnaces closed anyway. "Hit the brakes already!" Carmelita called out to the driver. Tennessee was freaked out, but he kept going. He needed to safe Carmelita. "Please stay on the road! Any road!" Carmelita called out to the driver. On his way to the end of the cliff, he noticed something move beneath him. However, he reached the end before he could make it out. "Just stop this thing!" Carmelita called out one last time. "Don't worry your pretty little head, miss Carmelita!" Tennessee said, as he made his way over to the carriage. It hit the ledge of the cliff, slowly swaying towards the depth. Tennessee grabbed Carmelita and pulled her out of the carriage, before it fell down. "Who ARE you?!" Carmelita asked. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am! Why I'm Tennessee Kid..." Tennessee started but was cut off by Carmelita. "Don't tell me! You're a Cooper, right? I knew it!" Carmelita said. "Yes, Ma'am. Bentley told me..." Tennessee started again, but was cut off again. "And stop calling me 'Ma'am!' The name is Inspector Fox! Wait... Bentley is here?" Carmelita asked. "Well, looks like they're right behind us..." Tennessee said, pointing towards the upper cliff. "Carmelita! I am glad you're okay." Sly said. "Why that conniving little..." Carmelita started, but was cut off by the appearance of Toothpick. "Much obliged for the helpin' hand, Inspector Fox! Lemme run these bandidos over to the prison and I'll be back for you all lickety-split! Of course, if you're still feelin' neighborly, you could just turn yourselves in! Ha ha ha!" Toothpick said, as he escorted Bentley, Murray and Sly away. "As much as I like the idea of Sly in a cell, nobody kidnaps Inspector Carmelita Fox and gets away with it!" Carmelita said angry. "I reckon that also includes tyin' her to a runaway stage?" Tennessee asked. "Watch it! I'm in no mood for smart remarks! Now, are you ready for another rescue mission, Tennessee?" Carmelita asked. "Yes Ma'am - I mean - I surely am, Inspector Fox!" Tennessee said.

As Carmelita and Tennessee made their way back to the hideout, they couldn't help but notice something in the distance. Tennessee's eyes shot open wide, as he saw it was Mercury, sitting there and probably waiting for them to return. Carmelita just looked confused for a moment, as Tennessee started running over as fast as he could. She ran after him. "Mercury! What in god's name are you doin' out here?" Tennessee asked looking at him confused. Mercury looked up at him, then over to Carmelita and started smiling. "It's nice to see, that you were able to get her back safely." Mercury said, looking around. "But... where are the others?" Mercury asked. Tennessee just looked at Mercury, wondering how he even got here. "It should almost be impossible for him to move, how did he get here?" Tennessee thought. "Toothpick captured them, I already have a plan to get them back. Can you help us out, Mercury was it?" Carmelita asked. Mercury looked at Carmelita with a shocked expression. "No, he ca-" Tennessee started, as he turned towards Carmelita. "They captured them!? We have to hurry and safe them!" Mercury said, as he tried standing up. Tennessee just looked at Mercury, how he struggled to his feet. "We have to get back to the hideout I just need to get something, then we can leave." Mercury said. "Sounds good." Carmelita said. "Are you serious?" Tennessee thought, as he looked at Carmelita and Mercury going back, towards the town.

"Alright, just give me a minute. I'll be right over." Mercury said, as he went for the back of the hideout. "I'll go and get everything ready, once you're done, meet me at the river." Carmelita said, as she left already. "We'll be there." Tennessee said. Tennessee wandered towards the back, checking up on Mercury. Tennessee stood in the door frame, watching Mercury stitching up the wound and putting on a new bandage. Mercury noticed Tennessee standing in the door frame, watching him as he changed. "Hey, is something wrong?" Mercury asked, slightly blushing. "You're stayin', you're not comin' with us." Tennessee said. "What? You're kidding, right?" Mercury asked, frowning at him. They had a long staring contest, before Mercury stood up and went towards him. "What makes you think, that I will listen to you? Hm?" Mercury asked, slightly angry. "You're just not comin', end of story. It's not safe for you." Tennessee said, turning away. Mercury turned him around. "What is this about, hm? Safety? Who said I would be any safer here, they might even already know about this place. Besides, what I do is not your call." Mercury said, poking Tennessee at his forehead. Tennessee looked away. "What is this about, tell me now!" Mercury said. Tennessee looked around, trying to ignore what he says and keep calm. "I'm making the decision, I decide about what I do with my life, you know? And I am going with you and Carmelita, to save Sly and the others!" Mercury said. Tennessee couldn't take it anymore, he gripped Mercury's arms and put him to the ground. "You're already badly hurt! No point in goin' any further!" Tennessee said angry, while looking down at him. "Ah... so that's what this is about, you are still hating yourself, because you shot me. What does it matter to you? I am not your son, not your brother or anything... I am not part of the Coopers! So just leave me alone!" Mercury yelled angry. Tennessee looked at Mercury for a moment, he then leaned back, before charging at him with a strong headbutt. Both were in heavy pain for a moment, closing their eyes, before Mercury opened them and frowned at him once more. "Don't think that will change anyth-" Mercury started still angry, but was interrupted, as something dripped on his face. Mercury looked up at Tennessee, he was crying. "So what? You're not part of the Coopers... that doesn't make you any less important to Sly and the others, does it? ...Don't you think they would be really sad if you died because of this?... It doesn't make you any less important to me... don't you think that would make me really sad? ...Yes, I still hate myself, because of what happened. Yes, you aren't part of the Coopers. Yes, you are the one makin' the choice,... but you should keep in mind, your decisions, they don't only have an impact on you, they have an impact on everyone... and if you decide to die... I am not just goin' to watch. I-...! We-...! We don't want to lose you." Tennessee said, looking into Mercury's eyes. Mercury just kept looking into Tennessee's sad eyes, crying onto him. After a long break, with Mercury tearing up too, he looked up to Tennessee. "I... I'm sorry, I never really thought about that way. But..." Mercury started, crying and ashamed, while he kept eye contact with Tennessee. "...I'm still coming with you." Mercury finished, insisting to go with him. "Did you even listen to me?" Tennessee asked, now angry again. "Yes, I heard you loud and clear." Mercury said. "Then why... why don't you stay here?" Tennessee asked, looking sad again. "It's still my choice to go along with you, I want and need to save Sly and the others. Tennessee... you have to let me do this." Mercury said, looking up at him. Tennessee just looked at him in silence. "Besides, now I am aware of the fact, that I can't allow myself to die before returning." Mercury said, smiling up at him. "You're really stubborn." Tennessee said still crying, but smiled back. They looked at each other for a long moment. Tennessee tried to move in for a kiss. Mercury saw it, but he quickly looked to the side, evading Tennessee. "I... uhm... we-... we should get going." Mercury said closing his eyes, as he looked away. He couldn't risk looking at Tennessee at that moment. "Yeah... you're right. You're right." Tennessee said, as he pulled back and released his grip. He sat on the stairs next to them, looking kind of hurt. Mercury sighed heavily as he got up, finishing to change into his clothes and put everything they needed into his backpack. Mercury looked over to the sad looking Tennessee. It's not like he didn't want to. He just wasn't sure. He was unsure, if he could bear with it one more time. Take it one more time, of loving someone he can't stay with. Mercury grabbed one of the syringes he had in his backpack, as he walked over to Tennessee and held it down to him. Tennessee just looked at it for a moment, then up to Mercury looking a little confused. "What is that?" Tennessee asked. "I'll need you to inject it to me, if I should start feeling weak during the rescue. I think it's better to have someone else know, just in case." Mercury said, handing over the syringe. Tennessee grabbed the syringe and gave Mercury a confused look. "You didn't answer the question." Tennessee said, still looking at him. "Carmelita is going to be angry, we are late already. Let's get going." Mercury said ignoring Tennessee, as he grabbed his backpack and left the hideout. Tennessee sat there on the stairs for a moment still hurt, but soon he got a grip on himself. Afterall, they had to safe Bentley, Murray and Sly.

End of Chapter ten.


	11. Believe It, He's Good Back-Up

For disclaimer : I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Go West Young Raccoon

Mercury stood in front of the hideout, looking around waiting for Tennessee. Mercury knew how Tennessee felt, he must have felt exactly like Rioichi, back when he left him during their training. Mercury bit his lip, in order to focus. "You have to focus, Sly and the others are the priority right now." Mercury thought. Mercury turned around, as he heard the door opening. "So, where is Carmelita waiting?" Mercury asked Tennessee. "Right ahead, she's waitin' at the river." Tennessee said. Mercury nodded at him. "Ehm... Mercury listen, about what happened in ther-" Tennessee started, but was cut off. "Tennessee please, I need you to focus." Mercury said, turning away from Tennessee. Mercury couldn't help it. He was tearing up, because he knew at some point he had to make a choice. Running away from it won't help, neither him nor Tennessee. They made their way over to the river, neither of them speaking a word or looking at each other.

As they came down to the river, they saw a boat docked to a wooden pole. They were relieved, because it seemed like Carmelita just got here. They made their way further down to the raft, Carmelita noticing them on their way down. "This river is dangerous, but it leads back to the prison. Way I figure it, they won't be expectin' us to come this way. You sure you're up to this Miss Fox?" Tennessee asked. "That's Inspector Fox, but just call me Carmelita. Thanks for the rescue, by the way." Carmelita said. "My pleasure. Inspector? You some kind of sheriff? How'd you get mixed up with Sly?" Tennessee asked. "It's a long complicated story. Right now, I need to rescue that ring-tail so I can wring his neck!" Carmelita said. "You better watch yourself, Sly." Mercury thought, swallowing hard. "Hoowee, you're feisty! You remind me of this one little gal..." Tennessee started, but was interrupted by Carmelita. "What's this prison like, anyway?" Carmelita asked. "Uh, well plenty of fire, for starters..." Tennessee said. "Terrific. Let's get going." Carmelita said, as Mercury and Tennessee hopped on the raft.

"It looks like we got ourselves some company, guys..." Mercury said, as he pointed towards the guards on the platforms. Mercury felt a shiver go down his spine, as he got the feeling he forgot something. "...ehm and ladies." Mercury quickly added, as he looked at Carmelita. Mercury just looked at her in fear, as she moved her hands on her shock pistol, with a grim look on her face, pointing it upwards. "Please, don't shoot me!" Mercury thought in fear, as he closed his eyes and moved his hands up. Mercury slowly opened his eyes again, since he didn't get zapped. He turned around to see Carmelita moved up front of the raft to get a better target. Carmelita turned around to Mercury. "Ever shoot a pistol before?" Carmelita asked. "Uhm... no." Mercury said. "Then stay low, I'll take care of this." Carmelita said. "But... I..." Mercury said. "Hm, what is it?" Carmelita asked. "I..." Mercury started, but was cut off. "He's the best back up you could have been askin' for Miss Fox... ehm Carmelita." Tennessee said, smiling over to her. "How exactly is he going to help me, if he can't shoot a gun?" Carmelita asked. Tennessee smiled at Mercury, gesturing him to show her what he meant. Mercury pulled out some of his shuriken. "Are you kidding? No one can be that precise." Carmelita said, slightly laughing. "Better believe it Carmelita, if it wasn't for his skill with them, I wouldn't be here. And I think, Carmelita would have met a bad end in that carriage, if it weren't for those, isn't that so Mercury?" Tennessee asked, smiling at him. Mercury looked at him somewhat blushing. "I don't know what you're talking about." Mercury said, as he stepped up next to Carmelita. "Let's show them, that they shouldn't have messed with us." Mercury said, as they closed in on the enemies. It was a very long water tour, until they would hit the prison. On their way they had to shoot several guards throwing dynamite at their raft, barricades blocking their way and even dodge those stupid machine gun using bulls. Needless to say it got more secure and dangerous on their way there. After several stops due to reinforced gates locked with levers, they continued their way towards the prison, coming closer and closer. Mercury was relieved, as he heard Carmelita thinking about being worried about the others, not only being interested in taking out Sly, 'wring his neck' as she put it. As they finally reached the prison, they docked the boat to a wooden pole. "I am impressed, maybe I misjudged you." Carmelita said. Mercury just scratched his head blushing somewhat. "Let's go!" Carmelita said, as they got off the raft. "Follow me, Mercury and Tennessee!" Carmelita said, as she jumped up high on the wooden platform. They couldn't help but look at her in awe for a moment. "I... uhm... I can't get up there, I mean I could but the one thing I could use would hurt a lot right now ... and probably end up with opening the wound again." Mercury said, as he looked up the platform. Tennessee looked at him for a moment, before he started smiling. "Hold onto me." Tennessee said. Mercury just looked at him confused for a moment. Tennessee clinged himself to one of the hooks at the wall, waiting for Mercury. "You comin'?" Tennessee asked. "Uhm... yeah." Mercury said. Mercury grabbed Tennessee around his neck getting a tight grip. "You ready?" Tennessee asked. Mercury just nodded at him, blushing slightly. Tennessee charged up and flung them up to the platform. Mercury nuzzled his face into Tennessee's neck as they accelerated. Mercury nuzzling into Tennessee's neck, was more than awkward for him once they landed. "T-thanks." Mercury pushed out. "Don't mention it." Tennessee said. "Guys, we're on a rescue mission here. Hurry it up!" Carmelita called out, from the door a little bit further off. "Comin'!" Tennessee said, as they ran over to her. "That looks like one of ol' Toothpicks special locks. The same ones he had in the mine." Tennessee said, as he used his Crackshot. "Now, let's get goin'!" Tennessee said, as the door opened for them. As they ran inside, guards showed up at the door behind them. "You go on, I'll stay here and cover you!" Carmelita said. "We will be right back!" Mercury said, as they ran further in. They saw Bentley, Murray and Sly locked into a cage hanging up in the air in the middle of the room. It was obvious, that Toothpick was expecting them. So once a giant door closed them in, trapping them inside with the guards and set up TNT barrels, it was no real surprise. "Tennessee, shot the locks, I'll watch your back!" Mercury said, as they went for cover. They took out lock after lock, guard after guard. As Tennessee hit the last lock, the cage dropped down, freeing the gang. "Oh my god, guys!" Mercury called out, as Tennessee and him ran over to them. Just in time the door blocking their way out, opened for Carmelita to make an entrance. "Carmelita! Are you alright?" Sly called out to her. "I am, no thanks to you! I should leave you in that cage after what you pulled, Sly Cooper!" Carmelita said. "I know! Look, I can explain everything-" Sly said, as he walked over. "Why if it weren't for these handsome and charming gentlemen, I wouldn't even be here..." Carmelita said, as she gestured towards Mercury and Tennessee. "Aww, shucks..." Tennessee said. Mercury had a slightly embarrassed smile on his face. "Handsome and charming? Really? Look, Carmelita, I know-" Sly started, but was cut off by Carmelita. "Save it, Sly! All I want to know right now is how I get back to Paris!" Carmelita said, as she went for the door. Bentley rolled after her. "Actually Carmelita, I was more curious how you got here in the first place." Bentley said. "But guys! Where's the van!? Where is it?!" Murray called out, running after them. "We'll have to track it down later, Murray. Now what were you saying, Carmelita?" Bentley asked. "It's a long story, Bentley. Let's get moving and I'll tell you..." Carmelita said, as they hopped over the guards blocking the exit.

They walked through the desert for some minutes, before Carmelita came to a hold and decided to tell them what happened. By the look on her face, as she turned around, the others could tell what was coming up. Bentley, Murray, Mercury and Tennessee quickly went out of the way, leaving Sly open to Carmelita. She looked really, really mad. They all were sure she was about to shoot Sly, as even he himself already cringed. Luckily, Carmelita didn't decide to shoot him just now, relieving the tension somewhat. "After you criminals escaped at the museum, I decided to follow my nose, so I took a look around. I have been investigating the trading of stolen antiquities on the black-market, but I never guessed that you were involved in this. Then, as I turned around the corner, I was stunned to see a huge stash of stolen treasure, right there in the museum. And even more shocking, Cyrille Le Paradox himself unloading them. I couldn't believe it! The billionaire art collector and museum pagan was behind this? I was so surprised, that by the time I reacted, his goons already had me covered. Then that slimy sort of runt had me thrown into some vile machine and the next thing I knew, I was playing cowboys and criminals. The old west? Time travel? That was completely loco. Sure, Le Paradox had done some time in his youth, but he was squeaky clean ever since and Interpol had never considered him a suspect. There were rumors about the source of his wealth, but nothing had ever been proven. But now I can solve that mystery, but of course you had to be involved." Carmelita said. "Well, we aren't really involved. We didn't steal the dagger to trade it on the black market. We needed it to safe the future." Sly said, as he held it up. "Stop feeding me lies, Ring-tail!"Carmelita said, as she shoot the dagger. They all looked shocked for a moment, trembling with fear as they looked at the angry Carmelita. "I need to get back to Paris as soon as possible!" Carmelita said. "Well... that won't work, our time machine was with Murray's van and currently, we have no idea where the van is." Bentley explained, still trembling. "Uh! Then let's find it, so you can get me back to Paris!" Carmelita said. Mercury just watched them as they argued over what they would do and what happens when they got the time machine back. "This could go on forever..." Mercury thought. Mercury suddenly had a strange feeling, making him fall to his knees. "Hey, Mercury you alright?" Tennessee asked, as he kneeled down to him. "Yeah... yeah,..." Mercury started, as the world around him started spinning. Tennessee just watched him for a moment. "I... I'm alright." Mercury said, before collapsing to the ground. "Mercury!" Tennessee gasped, as he fell over. This caught the others attention. "What happened?" Carmelita asked, as they all ran over to them. "I don't know, he just passed out!" Tennessee said shocked. "Wait... right!" Tennessee thought, as he grabbed the syringe Mercury gave him. Bentley eyed him, as he got out the syringe. "Uh... Tennessee what are you doing?" Bentley asked. "Mercury told me to inject this to him, if he should start feeling weak during the rescue." Tennessee said. "Let me see that for a moment." Bentley said. "But..." Tennessee said. "It'll only be a moment." Bentley said. Tennessee gave the syringe to Bentley. "What in the heavens... why did he ask you to inject him this?" Bentley asked, looking clearly confused. "I don't know, he didn't tell me what it was." Tennessee said. "Why would he need this anyway, do you know what he meant with 'if he starts feeling weak'?" Bentley asked. Tennessee looked at them sad for a moment, before pulling up Mercury's shirt just enough to show the bandage. They all gasped in horror. "When and how did that happen?" Bentley asked. "It... well it... it hap-..." Tennessee stuttered. "It's alright, you can tell us later. Right now we should get him back to the hideout." Bentley said. "What 'bout the injection?" Tennessee asked confused. "Don't worry Tennessee, he is better off without it, right now he just needs rest." Bentley said, as Murray softly picked him up. Tennessee just walked next to him, looking at Mercury's unconscious face.

As they were back at the hideout, Murray put Mercury in the bedroom. Bentley looked at his wound, checking if it needs anymore stitching or medical attention. "Now it's all up to you and him, Mercury." Bentley mumbled, after seeing Mercury took care of that himself. He left the room, only leaving Tennessee. The others just relaxed after this long day, already planing their next move, arguing once again. Carmelita seemed unhappy about the entire situation. Not only wasn't she able to bust that skunk, no... she was stuck here, with the no good, lying Ring-tail. She only seemed happy, every once in awhile, as she checked on Mercury and Tennessee.

End of Chapter eleven.


	12. Off For Now

For disclaimer : I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Go West Young Raccoon

Mercury opened his eyes, as he felt a light breeze go through the room. "Finally, the little prince is waking up." Mercury heard from the door frame. Mercury couldn't make out whose voice he just heard, so he slowly rose up from his bed. Mercury's eyes widened in shock, as he saw who it was. "Mom!" Mercury said, as he got up from bed and went over to her. "Hey it's only been a night, no need to be so excited!" His mother said. "Only a night?" Mercury asked. "Yeah, since you're here in the hospital." His mother said. "Hospital?" Mercury thought, as he looked around. He was sure he saw this place before, when he was younger. That's when he noticed, he was younger. Mercury was still just a little child. Mercury didn't know what to think about all of it, but he decided not to care, because his mother was with him. Mercury smiled up at her and grabbed her hand. "Oh, sweetie. It's almost time for me to go, there's a lot of work for me and daddy!" His mother said. "No, please don't leave me now." Mercury said, looking at her with a sad face. "Don't worry, the doctors will take care of you." His mother said, smiling down at him. Mercury finally understood, this is just a memory, a dream of what once was. Mercury shrieked, as he saw the doctors coming. "Don't worry we are professionals. You're going to be, just fine." The doctor said. "No more experiments." Mercury said. "No, no, no..." Mercury continued, as his dream changed. "You're lying. An imaginary friend?!" one of the kids asked. "It's true!" Mercury's younger self said. Mercury wondered for a moment, before realizing, he didn't even have control over what he did. "Want me to prove it? Aaran, can you do something for us?" Mercury's younger self asked. Mercury watched, as Aaran placed cubes with letters around, spelling a simple 'Hey'. "Wow..." the other kids said in awe, as Mercury went into the next part of the dream. "Mercury! Where are you?" His mother yelled, through all the smoke. "I'm here mom!" Mercury's younger self called out, from the top of the stairs. His mother quickly came up, making her way through the fires inside the house. "Oh, sweetie. Come, we have to leave. Have you seen daddy?" His mother asked, coughing up smoke. "I think he was downstairs." Mercury's younger self said. "No, no... I don't want to see this..." Mercury thought, as he was forced to watch the dream. Just as they reached the bottom, one of the support beams on the ceiling came falling down on them. His mother was quick enough to throw Mercury away. Mercury had a rough landing, but at least he was saved. As he stood up, Mercury saw his mother buried under the support beams. Mercury looked at her with a lifeless expression. "...Mercury... my sweetie. Everything is going to be fine, okay? Just go on ahead, me and daddy will be with you in a minute." His mother said. "But... mommy." Mercury's younger self said. "Ah, now don't wait too long for us, daddy and I have to do something about this mess, right? Just remember, we love you darling. We will always love you. Now go." His mother said, smiling at Mercury. "No, Aaran I want to stay with mom." Mercury's younger self said. "Listen to your friend Aaran, Mercury. We will be together again, before you know it. Now go sweetheart, there's nothing you can do here." His mother said. "We love you... we love you so much... we love you tw-" Mercury heard his mother say, as he left the building before it crashed down. "NO! Go back in! Aaran can still save her, there's still time!" Mercury tried to yell at his dream. It was to no use, as he saw the house burn down. Neighbors came running over, comforting him, as the firemen tried to put out the fire. "Mommy said she would be here any minute now with daddy, right Aaran?" Mercury's younger self started, as he cried. "So where are they, Aaran?" Mercury's younger self asked, as he looked at the burnt down house. Mercury couldn't do anything but watch in tears, as this nightmare unfolded for him once more.

"Don't leave me..." Mercury mumbled, as the dream slowly faded. Mercury woke up, breathing quick and heavily. Mercury was back to reality, feeling a tear trailing down his face, as he curled up in a sitting position. Mercury looked around the room, noticing Tennessee sitting on one of the chairs while sleeping. Mercury smiled at him, he can't blame him, it was a rather exhausting and eventful day. Mercury's smile didn't last long however, as he started thinking about Tennessee and what happened last time. "What is it, Aaran?" Mercury asked. Aaran started levitating Rioichi's shuriken, which Mercury wore as a necklace, into his view. "You're right, I at least owe him an explanation. Let's go see the others first though Aaran, Tennessee needs to rest anyway." Mercury thought. Mercury tried standing up, feeling a light pain coming from his wound. "I thought you had it all done? No matter, this pain is bearable." Mercury thought, as he smiled. He pulled his shirt up slightly, looking at the wound. "Do you think it's going to leave a scar? I don't really want one. You would take care of it, right?" Mercury thought. "That's all I am asking for, thanks Aaran." Mercury thought smiling.

Mercury got up, stumbling towards the door, making his way to the others. All looking surprised for a second, before Mercury smiled at them. "Mercury!" Sly said, as they all got up. Mercury was immediately surrounded. "Ow... big guy, you saved me again, didn't you?" Mercury said as he hugged Murray, who slightly teared up. "Bentley, Sly, I am glad we could save you guys in time." Mercury said, as he hugged them tightly. Carmelita was about to hug Mercury, but stopped, as she remembered who was around her. "*cough* It's nice to see you're still alive." Carmelita said playing it off, slightly blushing. "Thanks, Carmelita" Mercury said, smiling at her. They all sat down at the table. "So Mercury, how did you get shot in the first place? Tennessee was a little... too upset to tell us." Bentley said. "I... well... I got shot by... one of the guards, back in the mines. I didn't want anyone to worry about me, so I simply took care of it myself. I didn't want to stop us from doing our jobs, in middle of helping Tennessee out." Mercury said, evading the other's eyes. "I see, but you really should have mentioned it. You nearly died, losing so much blood... you should be glad, Aaran took care of you." Bentley said, whispering the last sentence. Mercury smiled at Bentley, looking over to Sly. Sly looked at him with a rather suspicious smile on his lips. "So, did you guys work something out yet?" Mercury asked. "Yes, this is a bulletproof plan to get our stuff back." Bentley said, as he started explaining. "Alright thanks to the bug in Toothpick's office, we have a pretty clear plan of what's going on. Toothpick plans on moving the stolen gold out of the mine, using his special train. Unfortunately, that train is now also being turbo charged, by our van. And need I mention, that we're stranded in time, unless we recover it? Well, anyway it's useless to go after the train in the mine. Toothpick will have stepped up security since our escape and the place will be crawling with guards. We're going to have to hit that train while it's rolling, but first we are going to have to catch it and we'll do that, by diverting it's route. After surveying the rail system, I have determined there are three track switches we'll need to throw and Toothpick has entrusted the keys to three of his toughest henchmen. Wildman Weesner, Frenshy Lestache and Red-eye Robles. Furthermore, these guys keep the keys around at all times. The good news is, that during the Toothpick appreciation festival, there are contests and in all of them we'll be competing. Murray, I took the liberty of entering you in the 'bare knuckle brawl' contest. Wildman is the defending champion here and he is sure to have the key on his person. Sly, I hope you're feeling fast, because you're going to be competing in the crookedest race in the west. The 'Toothpick 500'. Frenshy happens to be the defending champ, so it's a sure bet it's his time that you'll have to beat. Carmelita, you'll be going up against Red-eye in the shooting contest. As a defending champ he keeps the trophy close by, with the third key inside. Now let's get going, we don't have any time to waste." Bentley said. "What about me and Tennessee?" Mercury asked. "The way I see it, Tennessee won't be of any help in the contest, they would immediately try to lock him up and about you Mercury, no offence, but I think you are in no shape to help, you still need some time to recover." Bentley said. Mercury nodded at Bentley. Making their way out, Sly turned around for a moment. "Could you actually come with me for a moment? I wanted to ask something." Sly said. "Uh...sure, I wanted to get some fresh air anyway." Mercury said, as he followed them outside.

"Sly, make it quick, we'll go ahead." Bentley said, as they ran off. "Yeah, sure." Sly said, turning to Mercury. Sly looked at Mercury, creating a long awkward silence. "Why did you lie to them?" Sly asked. Mercury looked at Sly for a moment, before going over to a fence outside the hideout, resting his elbows on it. "I reckon Tennessee told you then?" Mercury asked, looking in the distance. Sly came over, nodding at him. "They don't have to know. It's not like it was his fault, it was just some kind of... miscalculation." Mercury said, looking at Sly. Sly gave him a somewhat confused look. "Besides, I thought our goal was to help him restore his reputation as the greatest 'Outlaw' in the old west. I decided it was the best thing to do." Mercury said, smiling at Sly. Sly smiled back at him, eyes traveling to the hideout entrance. "I didn't want him to go down as the lousiest shot in Cooper history. He was a lousy shot before, but you should have seen him shoot, after hearing that he shot me." Mercury said, smiling into the distance once more. "Who's a lousy shot?" Tennessee asked, standing at the door. Mercury felt a shiver go through his spine. Mercury looked over to Sly, silently laughing like hell. Mercury turned around, facing Tennessee. "Uhm,... hey Tennessee, we were just talking about-" Mercury started, but was cut off by Sly. "You! We just started talking about you." Sly finished his sentence. Mercury looked at Tennessee for a moment, gulping hard, before turning to Sly. "You traitor!" Mercury thought, frowning at him. Sly was smiling at him, almost falling off the rock he was sitting on, trying to withstand the urge to fall over laughing. "Sly, I think you should go. The others are waiting!" Mercury said. "Aw, but now comes the best part!" Sly said, laughing slightly. Tennessee walked over to them. Mercury facing Tennessee once more, closing his eyes in fear. "I'm a lousy shot? I would be shootin' just fine, if there wasn't someone always throwin' himself at me." Tennessee said, poking Mercury on his forehead. Mercury touched his forehead, looking at Tennessee, awaiting his punishment. After a moment, Tennessee hugged Mercury tightly. Mercury was a little surprised, but relieved after he seemed so angry, hugging back. "You worried us all, god damnit!" Tennessee said. Mercury smiled at Tennessee, once he let go. "You said the others were waitin', what's happenin' and why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Tennessee asked. "Well, the others are working on getting three keys, so we can get on Toothpick's train. I didn't wake you up sooner, because you seemed exhausted." Mercury said, smiling at Tennessee. Tennessee just looked at Mercury for a moment, afterwards hitting him on the head. "Ouch!" Mercury said, falling to his knees. "Would you stop worryin' 'bout me? You're the one we have been worryin' 'bout!" Tennessee said, frowning down at him. Mercury looked up at Tennessee and Sly, looking down at him. Tennessee still frowned at him, but started smiling after a bit, lending him a hand to get up. "What 'bout us then?" Tennessee asked. "We're off for now." Mercury said, smiling at him. "Well I guess I should get a move on, like you said, the others are waiting." Sly said, jumping off the rock. "Good luck and don't you dare mess up, otherwise we are stranded in time!" Mercury called after Sly. "Way to boost someone's ego!" Sly called back, being sarcastic. Mercury and Tennessee smiled after him.

End of Chapter twelve.

(I probably should mention, that Aaran is kind of inspired by the game(movie-game?) Beyond Two Souls. I really loved that game. I guess I should also put something else here like for disclaimer again.)

For disclaimer : I do not own Beyond Two Souls.

(Okay! Edited! I'll try and get the next one done tomorrow, at least this one's done.)


	13. Do You Have ANY Idea

For disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Go West Young Raccoon

"So, what are you doin' out here? Shouldn't you be restin' some more?" Tennessee asked, as he walked over to the fence Mercury was standing at. "I needed some air. Besides, I feel good, so don't worry." Mercury said, looking into the distance. Tennessee looked at him, full of questions. "Mercury I... you were talkin' 'bout me bein' a lousy shot and all,..." Tennessee started. "Yeah... sorry, I didn't mean any of it. I-" Mercury tried to say, but Tennessee continued. "...but afterwards you also said 'you should have seen him shoot, after hearing that he shot me'. So it really was you on the tracks below me, back when I went after Carmelita, right?" Tennessee asked, looking at him. Mercury looked at him, scratching his head for a moment, before nodding. "How?... I mean... how did you... Mercury, you could barely move on your own back there." Tennessee said, slightly confused. Mercury sighed heavily. "Well... I used some drugs, adrenaline to be exact." Mercury said, looking away. "Adrenaline?! Are you fuckin' serious right now?!" Tennessee asked angry. Mercury nodded at him. "Why would you do that?!" Tennessee asked enraged. "I needed to follow you somehow, the adrenaline got my blood pumping... well the rest of it anyway." Mercury said. "Do you have any idea, what you did? You could have died!" Tennessee said. "I know, but we saved them right? No need to talk about it anymore." Mercury said. "No need to? You could have died. Do you want me to repeat, what I told you last time?" Tennessee asked frowning at him. "I know that I could have died, no need to teach me. Maybe some other time." Mercury said, looking into the distance again. "Are you even takin' this seriously?" Tennessee asked still angry. "Of course, I take everything seriously." Mercury said. "You should have just gotten your ass back to the hideout and stayed there, like I told you." Tennessee said, frowning at Mercury. "If I had done that, Carmelita would be in thousand tiny pieces right about now." Mercury said, frowning back at Tennessee. "No, she wouldn't." Tennessee said, still frowning. "Oh yeah? I saw your condition back there, Tennessee! It was just as bad as mine! You couldn't pull your shit together, I did what I had to do!" Mercury said angry, still frowning at him. Tennessee bit his lip, before pushing Mercury back against a rock, pinning him against it. They looked each other in the eye, both looking really angry. "You could have died right then and there, bled to death, achievin' nothin' doin' so!" Tennessee said angry. "Do you think I don't know that? I knew the risk, I knew what I was getting myself into." Mercury said still frowning. "How can you be so reckless?! Did you forget what I told you about how we all would feel?!" Tennessee yelled angry. "No, I know how you would feel. After all, they are the closest thing to a family I could have ever wished for." Mercury said with a fading smile on his lips. Tennessee backed off for a moment, still pinning him against the wall. "Bullshit! If you knew how we all would have felt and you call them family, how could you do somethin' that stupid?" Tennessee asked still angry. Mercury just looked at him in silence, slightly tearing up. "Answer me! Why would you push yourself that far, to even risk dyin' for nothin'?!" Tennessee yelled at him. Mercury still just watched him, tearing up even more. "Answer me, god dammit! Do you have any... ANY idea how it feels like to lose someone close?!" Tennessee yelled at Mercury. Mercury's expression changed in an instant. Going from deeply sad, to an unimaginable amount of anger. Mercury leaned back, charging at Tennessee with the same kind of headbutt he did last time, knocking Tennessee to the ground. Mercury quickly got on top of Tennessee, both still kind of feeling dizzy. "Back off, Aaran. I don't want you to kill him!" Mercury thought. After a moment Tennessee looked up at Mercury, he was crying, but also bleeding from his nose. "Why are you-" Tennessee started, but was cut off. "Do I have ANY idea, of what it feels like to lose someone?! Is that really what you want to know?! Is it, Tennessee?!" Mercury yelled at him, crying onto him. Tennessee looked at him, not knowing what to say. "Let me tell you something Tennessee. I know everything about it, how it feels to lose your loved ones. You don't need to tell me, Tennessee." Mercury said frowning at him, while he cried. "I lost all the people close to me, all through my life! People I cared about, like my boyfriend, friends, even my parents. They are all dead because of me." Mercury said, tearing up even more. Tennessee looked at Mercury, tears running down his face. "Through my entire life I wanted to die, I wanted to die to be with them again. But no, I kept going... we kept going. He was the only one keeping me alive for a while, we knew there had to come better times. Better times with people I can live with, people who won't die... and just when I was about to give up hope, I met Murray." Mercury said smiling, crying on Tennessee. Tennessee looked back at him, starting to tear up himself. "Murray and our master, the guru, picked me off the street. They took me with them, without asking any questions. I was a complete stranger for them. There is nothing I can do to repay Murray, for what he and our master did for me. Later then, Murray took me over to Bentley's. It was the first time I met Bentley and we already were like close friends. They became my best friends, my family. We had great times together and if things went south, we could always count on each other. At the start of our adventure, I met Sly. It was awkward at the beginning, but the more time we spent together, it started feeling like we have always known each other. Carmelita... well, I just met her recently, but Sly is very fond of her and I am starting to like her too. I had to make sure nothing happens to her." Mercury said, slightly smiling down at Tennessee. "I'm sorry Mercury, I didn't intend to-..." Tennessee said, feeling bad for bringing it up. "I know what it feels like to lose someone, Tennessee. That's exactly why I wanted to do all I could to save them. I lost my family and friends once, losing them now would have killed me." Mercury said with tears in his eyes, smiling down at him. "I-... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." Tennessee said, with a sad look on his face. "It's okay, you couldn't have known." Mercury said smiling at him, with tears in his eyes. Tennessee looked at him, looking into Mercury's eyes. Mercury pulled his necklace out of his hoodie, showing it to Tennessee. Tennessee looked at the shuriken. Mercury pulled it off, giving it to Tennessee. "It's from someone I can't be with. I thought I at least owe you an explanation, after what happened last time." Mercury said, looking down at him. Tennessee looked at the shuriken, inspecting it. "It... it's from Rioichi Cooper." Mercury said. Tennessee looked at the necklace for a moment, then up to Mercury. "I... I'm sorry. It was stupid, I... I don't know what I was thinkin'." Tennessee said, looking up at Mercury. Mercury just smiled at Tennessee. Tennessee looked at him for a moment, before Mercury leaned in to kiss him. Tennessee was surprised, but soon he kissed back. They kissed for a long moment, exploring each others mouths. Mercury smiled at Tennessee, as they parted. "I know what I am thinking, so don't worry." Mercury said, looking into Tennessee's eyes. Tennessee just smiled back at him.

They looked into each others eyes for a long moment. "You know, Tennessee. I might be the one throwing myself at you, but you certainly are the one, who is always pinning me down. I mean, you started it." Mercury said, slightly laughing and blushing. Tennessee blushed too, as they kept looking into each other's eyes. After a long moment, Mercury broke the silence. "You know, we never really finished that challenge, did we? We have got enough time, are you up to it?" Mercury asked, smiling at Tennessee. "Are you sure you should be doin' that stuff?" Tennessee asked, looking at Mercury. "Afraid to lose?" Mercury asked, throwing a cocky grin at Tennessee. "Not. A. Chance." Tennessee said smiling, as they went to the tracks.

End of Chapter thirteen.


	14. The Final Challenge

For disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Go West Young Raccoon

They got the tracks all ready, making sure the targets were in sight and no guards around. While they checked around, Tennessee couldn't help but keep asking somethings, since he still had unanswered questions. "So, you said somethin' 'bout 'we kept going'. Do you mind me askin', who it is you were talkin' 'bout? Was it someone close to you, like your boyfriend perhaps or someone else? Since, I couldn't help but notice, no one else is here with you." Tennessee said. Mercury scratched his head for a moment, thinking about whether he should tell him or not. "I... I don't know, Bentley told me I shouldn't talk about it." Mercury said, looking back at Tennessee. "Oh alright, I mean... it's okay." Tennessee said. "But... maybe I can make an exception, if you manage to beat me at our final challenge. As a price, if you beat me, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Chances of losing are low anyway, so I am willing to risk it. How does that sound to you?" Mercury asked, smiling at him. "I'll show you just how high your chances of losin' really are!" Tennessee said, smiling at him. They got to the start of the tracks, preparing to race down.

"Alright listen up, you fleabags! This here's the annual Toothpick Brawl-a-thon! Ain't no rules, exceptin' if you want a shot at the champ, you gotta fight your way through the ranks first! Looks like we got ourselves a sucker, er I mean challenger, so let's get on with it! Fighting out of the pink corner... from parts unknown... weighing... more than he should... the challenger, 'Murray'." The moderator said, as Murray entered the ring. "Let's hope he fights better'n last year's contestant. May he rest in peace. And in this corner... Needin' no real introduction... weighing in a little more any minute... your howlin' horde... the coyotes!" The moderator said, as the coyotes entered the ring. Murray fought his way through several coyotes at once, punching them and throwing them at each other. "Hang on Murray! The champion is up next!" Bentley said, using the binocucom. "Sweet Sassafras! It looks like we got ourselves a contender! And he's earned the right to face the champ! So without further ado, in this corner... weighing too much to mention... the horned heavyweight... the battlin' beefcake... he puts the 'bull' in 'bully', your defending champeen... 'Wildman!'" The moderator said. Murray and the wildman had a rough beating, throwing punches after punches. "Nobody sucker punches 'The Murray'!" Murray said, charging at Wildman. Murray punched him in the air, making him throw up the key. "Oh! The ol' breadbasket!" Wildman said, as he was launched in the air. "TKO! You got em' Murray! Now get the key." Bentley said. "Alright chum, 'The Murray' is unstoppable and makes his way back to you, just wait." Murray said, as he left the boxing contest and went to Bentley.

"No cheatin' this time, alright?" Tennessee asked, smiling at Mercury. "I can't remember the last time I cheated at one of our challenges, Tennessee." Mercury said, smiling back. "Just makin' sure you know!" Tennessee said, as Mercury started sliding down the tracks. Their first round was simple, both hitting all of the targets. Mercury had a bad feeling, as they made their way back to the start of the tracks. "You know Tennessee, I don't think we should do a third round. Let's do this one and leave." Mercury suggested. "What's gettin' you so worried? Thinkin' I might get ahead otherwise?" Tennessee asked, smiling at him. "In your dreams!" Mercury said smiling back, but he couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong. Mercury ignored the feeling for now, guessing it's nothing. They continued sliding down the tracks, Mercury actually got ahead now. Mercury hit all thirty of the targets, while Tennessee only hit twentynine of them. "I... Tennessee, we really should leave. I have got a bad feeling about this place, so let's leave right now." Mercury said, slightly nervous. "No way! I ain't leavin' until this is done. I still have to show you your chances of losin' to me!" Tennessee said grinning, while he pushed Mercury back to the top of the tracks. "Aaran, keep a lookout. I really don't like this." Mercury thought, as he started sliding down the tracks. It was weird, he hit fourteen of the targets, reaching the end. Mercury had the feeling someone was watching the two of them. That's when he realized, Aaran giving him the final hint, there were guards all over the tracks, hiding on the rooftops. "Fuck, they're after Tennessee! I knew there was something going on." Mercury thought, looking up at Tennessee starting to slide down. "Last one! Let me be the one, showin' you how it's done!" Tennessee called out. All the guards started moving, aiming their guns on the tracks, waiting for Tennessee to pass by. "Aaran, help me!" Mercury said, as he started sliding up the tracks towards Tennessee. Tennessee looked at Mercury confused for a moment. "You ain't gonna throw me off aga-" Tennessee started, but was cut off as he saw several guards poking theirs heads up. Tennessee quickly pulled up his gun, shooting them. Mercury got closer to Tennessee, taking out all the guards he could. "Tennessee!" Mercury called out, coming closer. Tennessee saw Mercury come at him with an enormous amount of speed, taking out guards at a record pace. "You ready?!" Mercury asked, closing in on Tennessee. "Ready for what?" Tennessee asked confused, only a split second before Mercury threw himself at him, flinging them over to a rooftop. They tumbled several times, before coming to an end. They looked around for a brief moment, to see if any guards were still around. After waiting for some minutes for someone to show up, they were relieved no one else came. Mercury smiled down at Tennessee, slightly embarrassed. "You just can't stop yourself from doin' that, can you?" Tennessee asked, smiling at Mercury. "Hey! I had all the reasons needed, to be allowed to do that." Mercury said smiling. "Hell no, I had it under control! You were cheatin', I won." Tennessee said grinning. "Wha... no! That's not fair and you know it!" Mercury complained, smiling down at him. "I won! End of story." Tennessee said. "You-" Mercury started, but was cut off by a guard, popping up behind them. "Now I got you, you little thieves!" The coyote said, preparing to shoot at them. Tennessee looked at the guard, knowing they had no way of defending themselves. "Aaran!" Mercury called out, as he pushed Tennessee down. Aaran started choking the guard, making him unable to attack Mercury or Tennessee. Aaran then took control of the guard and ran him off the rooftop, knocking him out on the ground. Tennessee watched the display, afterwards looking at Mercury. Mercury looked back at Tennessee, thinking about how he could possibly explain. "I..." Mercury started, but was cut off by Tennessee. "I won,... so now you'll tell me everythin' I want to know, right?" Tennessee asked, looking at Mercury. Mercury scratched his head for a moment, nodding afterwards. "Then... tell me, what was that just now?" Tennessee asked, looking slightly frightened. "That... that was Aaran." Mercury said. "Aaran? But... there's no one here." Tennessee said, looking slightly confused. "Aaran he... well, he isn't a really a person from this world." Mercury said. "What do you mean? Is he some kind of ghost?" Tennessee asked, looking at Mercury confused. "Something like that, Bentley called him an entity. Bentley and Penelope, someone close to him, helped me find out more about Aaran and our connection to each other." Mercury said. Tennessee just looked at Mercury, trying to understand what he says. "I don't know that much myself, only that he was with me since I was born. Bentley said that I should keep his existence a secret and only ask him to help out when it's really needed." Mercury said, slightly smiling. "So... he is your friend? The one you were talkin' 'bout?" Tennessee asked. "Yeah, he is something like a friend to me. Aaran kept me alive for several months, he always tries to protect me whenever he can,... but sometimes he doesn't know when to stop. Like... back when you were pushing me against the rock, yelling at me, he tried to harm you. I had to keep him from doing so..." Mercury said. "What do you mean?" Tennessee asked, looking slightly confused again. "Well I took over the control, but it hurts a lot, it's always causing heavy pain." Mercury said. "So that's why you were bleedin'?" Tennessee asked. Mercury just nodded. "Please don't hold it against him, it's not like he hates every person living on this planet. Aaran is just looking out for me and I bet he is actually sorry that he wanted to harm you, Tennessee." Mercury said, scratching his head. Tennessee looked at Mercury, unsure of what he should say. "So... was that all you wanted to know?" Mercury asked. "Why didn't you ask Aaran to take out the guard, which had his gun pointed at you, back at the mines?" Tennessee asked. "It may have been an emergency, but you were there. I couldn't let Aaran do it, so I believed in your marksmanship. Don't think that you shot me, changed anything about that, Tennessee. I mean... you just won our challenge, right?" Mercury asked, smiling down at him. Tennessee smiled back at him. "So... Aaran doesn't like... I don't know scare you?" Mercury asked. "Nah it's fine, it's good to know there is someone else, keepin' you alive." Tennessee said smiling. "Thanks, Tennessee." Mercury said, smiling back at him. They looked into each other's eyes, Tennessee blushing in the process. Mercury looked at him confused. "Is something wrong?" Mercury asked. "No. No, everythin' is fine. We should get back to the hideout. Uhm... you know, you can get off me anytime now, Mercury." Tennessee said smiling, as he blushed harder. "Sure..." Mercury said being a bit confused, but quickly caught on, as he felt something press against his backside. Mercury looked back at it, blushing very hard and turned to look at Tennessee. Tennessee looked at Mercury with a very embarrassed expression on his face. Mercury smiled at him, closing in on Tennessee. "You always complain about me throwing myself at you, but you actually seem to enjoy it, don't you Tennessee?" Mercury asked with a slightly embarrassed grin. "Well, I... maybe..." Tennessee said embarrassed. "Is there something else you wanted as a prize too maybe?" Mercury asked with an embarrassed smile on his lips, looking into Tennessee's eyes. "I... thought maybe... yo-" Tennessee tried to say. Tennessee bit his lip, daring not to ask Mercury. "I can't help you, unless you tell me what you want, Tennessee." Mercury said with a smile on his face, as he accidentely moved over Tennessee's erection. "You..." Tennessee moaned. "What do you want me to do?" Mercury asked, smiling at him. "No, I..." Tennessee moaned. "I am listening." Mercury said, as he kept grinding over him. "You... I want you." Tennessee moaned out, finally completing his sentence. "I see... then what do you think of going back to the hideout?" Mercury asked smiling at him, as he leaned in to kiss Tennessee for a moment. Tennessee smiled back at him, as they broke the kiss. They made their way back to the hideout, before more guards could show up.

End of Chapter fourteen.


	15. You Better Stay On These Balls, Guys

For disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

(Lemon, obviously... Duh...)

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Go West Young Raccoon

Reaching the hideout, they blasted through the door and started kissing intensely. They kissed, while they made their way through the hideout, reaching the table in the main room. Mercury pushed off Tennessee's hat, moving his hand through his hair. Tennessee pushed off Mercury's hood, grabbing him at his neck to pull him into more kissing. They explored each other's mouths, being fueled by the excitement for one another. They kissed full of passion, starting to breathe heavier. At this point, Mercury took the opportunity to get Tennessee out of his jacket and himself out of his hoodie. Mercury smiled at Tennessee for a brief moment, before they continued kissing. Eventually Mercury took off both of their shirts, traveling down on Tennessee's neck. Coming to his chest, Mercury trailed over Tennessee's nipples, gently sucking and touching them. Tennessee moaned out, making Mercury move lower. Mercury looked up at Tennessee, who looked into his eyes with a smile on his lips. Mercury kneeled before Tennessee, unbuttoning his pants. Once they were out of the way Mercury trailed over Tennessee's erection, covered by his briefs, making him moan out loud. Finally pulling them off Mercury took Tennessee's cock in his hands, measuring it with his eyes, starting to stroke the shaft. Tennessee moaned out at the touch. Mercury moved in, licking up from the base to the tip of Tennessee's cock. Mercury stroked a little bit faster, making Tennessee moan louder and more regular. Mercury nuzzled his nose into Tennessee's furry balls, making him moan out loud. "Oh... yeah, keep nuzzlin' into those balls." Tennessee moaned out. Mercury looked up at Tennessee, his face covered in a heavy blush. Mercury licked around Tennessee's balls, also softly sucking on them, making Tennessee continue to moan loudly. Mercury gave the attention back to Tennessee's cock, as he started leaking pre-cum. Mercury quickly wrapped his lips around the tip, licking up the pre-cum, savoring the unique taste. Mercury continued to swirl his tounge around the tip, being rewarded with more pre-cum as he started moving his head on Tennessee's cock. "Oh... you've done this before, haven't you?" Tennessee asked moaning, smiling down at him. Mercury looked up at him, his face still covered in a bright red. Mercury speeded up, sucking faster on Tennessee's cock, making him moan again. Tennessee brought up a hand to Mercury's head, trailing through his hair, as he massaged his head. "No need for answerin', you have definitely done this before..." Tennessee maoned out. Tennessee started thrusting his hips, in a rhythm with Mercury's bobbing. Tennessee brought up his other hand, pulling Mercury in completely on his cock. This time Mercury, getting used to the movement quickly, took in Tennessee's whole shaft. Mercury took the whole shaft, over and over again, it even reached the end of his throat. Tennessee moaned loudly, as he thrusted his hips again and again. "Yeah, keep deepthroatin' that cock." Tennessee moaned out. Mercury couldn't help but blush even more, as he looked up at Tennessee, who was commenting on his movement. Mercury did as Tennessee asked though, continuing to suck Tennessee's whole shaft, bringing full pleasure to him. "If you keep goin' like that..." Tennessee started. Mercury looked up at Tennessee, understanding what he meant. Mercury speeded up once more, sucking his whole shaft, bringing more pleasure to Tennessee. "I'll... I'm gonna..." Tennessee moaned out. Mercury took Tennessee's throbbing shaft in completely, seeing his balls clench up. "Here it goes!" Tennessee moaned out, as he came. Tennessee sprayed out his semen, deep into Mercury's throat. Mercury felt the Kid's seed travel down his throat, looking up at Tennessee as he came his load. Once Tennessee finished unleashing his cum, Mercury cleaned Tennessee's still-hard cock of the semen. Letting it flop out of his mouth, he came up to Tennessee kissing him. They kissed each other, once again exploring their mouths, Tennessee tasting his seed. Mercury had an embarrassed smile on his face as they parted. "Did you have to do that? You know... talking like that." Mercury asked, still blushing. "Wha...? You don't like dirty talkin'?" Tennessee asked, smiling at him. "I... well, I guess I am just new to it, that's all." Mercury said, scratching his goatee. Mercury looked down on Tennessee, seeing his still-hard cock. "You know by the looks of it, you're all ready for the second phase." Mercury said with a grin on his lips, as he stepped closer to Tennessee, kissing him. Mercury grabbed his cock and started to stroke it slightly. Mercury smiled at Tennessee once they parted. "Wanna move this to the bedroom?" Mercury asked, with a cocky grin on his lips. Mercury didn't need to wait for an answer. Tennessee took his hand, kissed him for a brief moment, guiding him to the bedroom.

"Be careful, Sly, this race is dangerous! They say it's called the '500' because that's how many racers have lost their lives! Also the course has several checkpoints that you'll need to reach in time to stay in the race! Speaking of which, the only way you're going to move fast enough is to use that ball! You're gonna need to stay on it the whole race!" Bentley said. "Not a problem, because you know..." Sly started. "Don't say it!" Bentley said, almost yelling it out loud. "That's how I roll!" Sly finished, as the race started. "Feel like I am in the circus..." Sly said, as he rolled down a hill. "No time for jokes, Sly. You better get moving." Bentley said. "Can't slow down now." Sly said, racing around corners. "That's it Sly, keep pushing!" Bentley said, as he crossed the first line. Sly maneuvered his way around some stacked up TNT barrels, trying not to get in contact with them. "Sly time is running out!" Bentley said. "Why do I feel like I am back in prison?" Sly asked out loud, as he made his way up a hill. "Oh... my legs feel like spaghetti." Sly said, passing by more TNT barrels. "Faster, Sly!" Bentley said. "Time to show these guys some real speed." Sly said, as the guards started throwing TNT at him. "Come on Sly, get your back into it!" Bentley said. "Better keep an eye out for that jackalope." Sly said, as he dodged the thrown TNT. "You better get on the ball, Sly." Bentley said laughing, as he closed in on more checkpoints. "You can do this pal!" Bentley said. "This is the craziest race, I've ever seen!" Sly said. "Concentrate, it's just a little further!" Bentley said, as he reached the last checkpoint, closing in on the finish line. "Ugh... even my tail is tired." Sly said exhausted. "Almost there Sly, don't stop now!" Bentley said, as Sly closed in on the finish, crossing the finish line. Frenshy started crying, letting the key slip out of his pocket. "Excellent! You got the key, Sly! Now scram!" Bentley said. Sly caught the key and made his way out, going for Bentley.

Reaching the bedroom Mercury stopped at the door frame, looking at Tennessee making his way over to the bed. Tennessee lay down on the bed, relaxing and closing his eyes. Mercury looked over at him, smiling at the sight. Once Tennessee noticed he was still on his own, he opened his eyes again. Tennessee looked over at Mercury, standing at the door frame and started grinning. Tennessee grabbed his cock waving it from side to side as he pointed at Mercury with a finger, bending it, gesturing him to come over. Mercury slightly laughed at this funny yet rather sexy display, making his way over towards Tennessee. Mercury took off his rest of clothing. Now naked himself, Mercury crawled on the bed next to Tennessee and kissed him on his lips. They kissed for a moment, before breaking it again. "Uhm... I couldn't find anythin' for... ya know, mind handin' me some more of that lubricant of yours?" Tennessee asked smiling, looking down at his cock. "Hm... sure thing." Mercury said, as he bent down towards Tennessee's shaft. Mercury took the shaft in his mouth, making sure to wet it with his saliva. Mercury continued sucking on Tennessee's cock for a moment, before letting go. "That'll do..." Tennessee moaned out, smiling down at Mercury. Mercury smiled back, crawling on top of Tennessee. They kissed each other, Tennessee positioning himself at Mercury's entrance. Looking at the movement below him, Mercury started pushing himself down on Tennessee's shaft, making him moan slightly. Once he was fully seated in, Tennessee gave some time for Mercury to adjust. They spent the time waiting for it kissing each other, slightly moaning out. Mercury slowly started to move up and down on Tennessee's shaft, making him moan loudly. "Oh damn... you're tighter than a leather saddle, wrappin' 'round a horse!" Tennessee moaned out. "This again?" Mercury thought, slightly blushing. Mercury speeded up his movement slightly, starting to moan too. "Oh... just like that..." Tennessee moaned. Mercury closed in on Tennessee, silencing him with a kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths, feeling the heat rising between them. Both of them enjoying the sensation, Mercury being filled out tightly by Tennessee's big cock. Mercury continued kissing Tennessee, speeding up slightly more, making him moan more often. Tennessee started bucking his hips inside Mercury at the same time as his up and down movement. Tennessee took a hold of Mercury's cock, starting to stroke it in the rhythm with their movement, making him moan into their kisses. Kissing each other, while breathing heavy and quickly, Tennessee felt his climax coming closer. Tennessee kept up his movement, feeling Mercury begin to tighten around him indicating he is close to his climax too. Tennessee started stroking him faster, making him thrust his hips into his hand. Having his cock stroked like that made Mercury moan even harder into their kisses, also causing him to maintain his high speed on Tennessee's cock. Mercury came spraying his seed over their bodies, mostly on Tennessee's. Tennessee was close too, ultimately climaxing because of Mercury becoming an even tighter fit around his shaft. Tennessee sprayed his seed deep into Mercury, all while they continued kissing and moaning into each other's mouths. Breaking the kiss they looked at each other, still cumming. Once they finished, Tennessee's now limp cock flopped out of Mercury. Mercury gave Tennessee a last kiss, before falling next to him in the bed. Their breathing slowly going back to normal, they looked at each other and smiled. "That was some really amazin' stuff, Mercury." Tennessee said, smiling at him. "Thanks, I tried." Mercury said, smiling back. At the sight of Tennessee, Mercury had to laugh slightly. "What's the matter?" Tennessee asked confused. "Hm... I swore myself, not to make any marksmanship jokes while we were doing this, but..." Mercury started, looking at Tennessee's face. "... I think that' a Bullseye!" Mercury finished, as he wiped his semen off of Tennessee's nose. Tennessee blushed slightly, still smiling at Mercury. "Do you think there are any showers in here? I could really use one about now." Mercury said, slightly exhausted. "Sure hopin' so, wouldn't want the others thinkin' weird 'bout me, because I'm havin' white stuff on me..." Tennessee said, slightly laughing and blushing. "Then let's go and look for one." Mercury said smiling at Tennessee, as he got up. They went to the showers, cleaning themselves, afterwards getting back into their scattered clothing. Mercury sat down at table in the main room, waiting for Tennessee to show up. Tennessee came through the door, smiling at him as he sat down at the table, right next to him. Mercury felt around his neck, instantly standing up quite shocked. "Whoa, whats goin' on?" Tennessee asked surprised. "My necklace, the shuriken. Have you seen it?" Mercury asked shocked. "You mean this right here?" Tennessee asked smiling, pulling out the shuriken. Mercury was relieved, seeing that Tennessee had it. Mercury wanted to grab it, but Tennessee pulled it closer to himself, inspecting it. "You know what that means?" Tennessee asked, as he inspected the engraving. "No, Rioichi didn't tell us. He said Sly would possibly be able to tell me at some point. Do you know what it is?" Mercury asked curiously. Tennessee looked at it and started to smile. "Just meanin' ol' Rioichi is thinkin' the same way I am thinkin'." Tennessee said smiling. "I'll guess then I have to wait for Sly to figure it out." Mercury said smiling back, grabbing the shuriken putting it around his neck. "I'm guessin' you're right on." Tennessee said smiling.

"Yee haw! Now that's some fine shootin' right there! Well that's it folks. Looks like this years champion is gonna be... Wait! Wait! Hold everything we've got ourselves a latecomer. Let's see what this pretty little lady has got!" The moderator said. "Well, what have we here? Little lady I know you can't be here to shoot, cause there ain't even no man around these parts can stand up to me." Red-Eye said. "I see what you mean, I can barely stand you myself. But if you're scared of losing, I understand." Carmelita said. "Hahaha! Well, I just won the competition, so you're too late! But I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal - You just go right ahead Sweet Thing! If you can beat my score, you get this here trophy. But if you lose, you gotta give me a kiss! Whaddaya say?" Red-Eye asked. "Ew...! This guy's breath smells like fermented gym socks!" Carmelita said. "Carmelita we don't have a choice!" Bentley said. "Alright, I'll take your wager! But you better get ready to hand over that trophy!" Carmelita said. "And you better get ready for some serious lip wresslin'! Hahahahaha!" Red-Eye said, starting to cough. "This guy is in for an unpleasant surprise." Carmelita said, as she shot target after target. In the end she scored higher than Red-eye. "What the?! This ain't happenin'! It's like some kinda magic trick!" Red-Eye said. "The only thing disappearing is your trophy, Red-Eye!" Carmelita said, making an exit with the trophy. "Way to go, Carmelita! Now grab that key!" Bentley said.

Bentley, Carmelita, Murray and Sly met up at the hideout entrance, handing over their keys to Bentley. The gang entered the hideout, seeing Mercury and Tennessee sitting at the table. "So, how has you time off been?" Sly asked smiling, still slightly exhausted by the race. "Uhm... refreshing." Mercury said, smiling at Tennessee. "That's good to hear, because the only thing left to be done is rerouting the train now. Tennessee, Mercury do you guys think you can do that?" Bentley asked. "Sure, we'll be back before you know it!" Mercury said smiling, as the two left the hideout.

End of Chapter fifteen.

(Sorry it took some time to get this done. You know... school and stuff and so on... Anyway, I'm sure the next parts will be up sooner.)


	16. Diverting The Train

For disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

(Hey people... I just wanted to get something out there, why I didn't write for some time now. There was a lot going on and I had to wrap my head around all of that first, before I could continue writing. I am so very sorry people. I don't want to really go to deep into my problems now, so let me just tell you what I have in mind for other stuff, like for the story... ;) . So you can clearly see how fast it is with the chapters, it only took like six chapters to get entirely through the Turning Japanese part of the story. I don't like that, I will change a lot probably. (Not now, but let me tell you I got something in mind ^-^) Don't worry, I will finish the story first, but there is going to be a lot of changes once I am done afterwards (Oh trust me... it will be A LOT, but I don't want to spoil what I have in mind :p ). So yeah once more I am sorry, that I didn't write new stuff for some time (quite a lot actually...), but I will do my best to get things going from now on... hey I am at least starting to write again, right? (yay?) So... there is not really anything else I wanted to mention, so I'll leave you to the story. :3 )

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Go West Young Raccoon

Keeping themselves in a low profile, hiding behind walls, Mercury and Tennessee made their way to the point Bentley marked for them. "So... uhm Mercury-" Tennessee was quickly hushed by Mercury's hand, covering his mouth. Tennessee saw Mercury gesture around the corner, showing him some guards. "Sorry." Tennessee got back to the wall, as they waited for the guards to leave. "Keep it down, we don't need this to get any harder for us than it is, especially with the extra security Toothpick has ordered here." Mercury swiftly made his way over to the next house, getting behind cover. "I just wanted to as-" Tennessee was cut off again, as he made his way over towards Mercury. "Tennessee, can't this wait? The sooner we get this done, the sooner we are out of here." Mercury whispered back to Tennessee, as he peeked his head around the corner. Tennessee immediately stopped his movement, completely in plain sight, standing still on the road. "Okay, let's move. We're almost there, Ten-... Tennessee?" Mercury looked confused at the statue-like Tennessee. "Right... sorry, I am coming." Tennessee looked at him as he slowly made his way towards Mercury. "What's wrong, Ten-" Mercury gasped and quickly jumped back to his cover, seeing guards approach the alley. "Tennessee... move!" The guards came closer and closer, soon making out who was standing in the alley. "We found on-" The guard was put down, before he could say anything else. Mercury quickly pulled Tennessee behind some cover. Tennessee could tell by Mercury's gaze, that he is in for something. Mercury was about to say something, that was until he saw more guards show up, deciding they needed to get going. "Let's move and don't get caught, okay? That wouldn't do us any good." Mercury climbed up to the rooftop, holding down a hand to Tennessee. Tennessee looked at Mercury, hesitating to grab his hand. Mercury took a hold of Tennessee's hand, pulling him up, getting him out of the line of sight. Mercury looked at Tennessee for a moment, worried that something was going on, going back to sneaking over the rooftops. "Alright, Tennessee, there it is. We just need to get to the diverting system and turn the key." Mercury used his Binocucom to zoom in on the guards surrounding the panel. Mercury jumped off the building, followed by Tennessee, gesturing him to take the bull on the left. Sneaking up on the guards, Mercury and Tennessee whacked the guards down. "Bentley, we're here. I am changing the route now." Mercury turned the keys, followed by a beeping sound by the panel. "Perfect guys! We are all ready here, come back and I'll lay down the plan for you all." Bentley cheered through the Binocucom. "You heard him, now we can get out of here." Mercury smiled as he turned around to look at Tennessee. Tennessee looked back at him, trying to return the smile, however doing a bad job at that. "Tennessee... whats wrong, you should cheer up. We can takeout Toothpick now and then this will all be over, well... not entirely, but you know..." Mercury smiled as he walked up to Tennessee. "I... what if I don't want it to be..." Tennessee gave Mercury a slight smile. "What... what do you mean?" Mercury raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You... once we take out Toothpick you all will leave, right?" Tennessee looked at Mercury, getting an approving nod. "I... I don't want you to leave, Mercury." Tennessee bit his lips, pushing out his words. "There is nothing I can do, Tennessee. If we want to stop that Paradox guy, we're going to have to take the fight to him." Mercury looked at the slightly teared up Tennessee, moving in to hug him. "Yeah, I know. But just so you know, I won't be there, sayin' goodbye." Tennessee squeezed Mercury, hugging him tightly. Mercury laughed slightly as he let go. "I am serious, don't come askin' me to say goodbye, if I can never see you again." Tennessee looked at the laughing Mercury. "Goodbye and never see me again? Tennessee, that sounds like you don't want me to come back." Mercury grinned at the other raccoon. Tennessee looked at Mercury confused for a moment. "Wa-... wait, what do you mean?" Tennessee looked at Mercury, wiping away his tears. "I never mentioned that, did I? Rioichi gave the shuriken to us, so we could visit him anytime. I would come visit you too of course." Mercury smiled at Tennessee. Without any warning Tennessee closed in on Mercury, kissing him for a brief moment. Mercury kissed back, smiling at him as they broke the kiss. "Sorry... I was just, I don't know..." Tennessee scratched the back of his head, smiling at Mercury. "Don't be, let's get back to the others and I will explain what I need you to do to you later." Mercury grabbed Tennessee's hand and went back to the hideout.

"Okay, eyes front everyone! The clock is ticking on this one, so we don't have time to monkey around! Toothpick's gold train is already rolling and with the incorporation of our van... it's virtually impossible to stop. Thankfully Mercury and Tennessee were able to divert the trains route, which gives us the chance we need to catch it! First, Murray, you're gonna get the van back. It's positioned near the rear of the train, acting none other than a booster rocket. It's going to take your considerable fighting skills, just to reach it! The catch is that it's being secured with a set of special magnetic locks, which can only be broken by someone of your immense strength. Once the van is free, you will be able to catch the train and pick each of us up as we complete our tasks. Carmelita, you and I are going to tackle the next set of cars. I need you to use your peerless marksmanship and cover me, while we make our way forward. It won't be easy, the train is crawling with guards and they'll be gunning for both of us. Our goal is to reach a computer terminal near the middle of the train, where I am going to do a little hacking. As we already know Toothpick can not stand high pitched frequencies, particularly whistles. So I'll reroute the power in control of the steam whistles on the train engine. Something tells me this will come in handy, when we finally reach him. Sly, Mercury and Tennessee, you're up next. To ensure we stop Toothpick, we need to cover all possible escape routes. So Sly, Mercury you two take the roof of the train. Tennessee you will move through the cars, where we should be able to reclaim your gold along the way. But your gunslinging will definitely be put to the test. You three should reach the engine about the same time, where you can take Toothpick down! The rest of us will catch up to you in the van. One last thing, don't forget we're a team and that's the only way we're going to be able to pull this off! Everyone needs to execute their part of the plan perfectly, if we are going to get the van, steal the gold and stop Toothpick. Now let's move out!" Bentley finished explaining and they left the hideout.

End of Chapter sixteen.


	17. Gettin' Steamed!

For disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

(Maybe I should put in some extra info. I sometimes look at what others ware writing and I realized what an amateur I still am. I wanted to try out some new way of dealing with the speech during a sentence, instead of making it go like "*name* said, slightly annoyed.", I let it flow in without doing that. I hope it's okay like this.)

(Also... I might leave out some parts I wanted to write since I want to change things like I said, they won't have a big impact, but they will fit in better once the changes are done. Sorry for the inconvenience.)

(Ok last thing... I am so sorry I don't update it as frequently as before. ;n; )

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Go West Young Raccoon

To their surprise they came across very few guards, making them feel quite uncomfortable. "Not to unleash fear, Bentley, but are you sure we will be there in time?" Mercury couldn't help himself but ask, taking turn after turn through the little town. The others started to ask themselves too, if they would actually be able to catch the train. They gasped for air as they finally reached the bridge, with no train to be seen though. A loud train whistle could be heard in the distance, causing everyone to look at a boarded up tunnel. "My equations are always right." Bentley and the others looked at the train busting through the boards and onto the tracks below them. "I am sorry that I doubted you for one second!" Mercury laughed, grabbing Tennessee's and Sly's hand as he pulled them to the edge and jumped off the bridge, onto the train. Mercury and Sly made sure to land on the train roof, Tennessee landed below them close to the cart entrance. Carmelita pushed Bentley off at their part of the train, jumping after him quickly. Last but not least, Murray jumped down in a devastating pose. Almost managing to knock himself out as he hit the van, causing it to give a honk. Now with everyone in place, there was no going back and no second chance.

"My poor van!" Murray looked at the team van, being wrapped in electric locks. "Try using some explosives on those locks, Murray." Murray looked for some TNT barrels, like Bentley suggested, actually breaking off the locks. "Outstanding, Murray! The van is ours!" Murray quickly got into the team van, driving it off the train. "'The Murray' is back in the drivers seat!" Murray drove up to the train, driving past it further up front to pick the others up, one by one, once they are done.

"Okay. Carmelita, we need to get to that terminal at the other end of the cart. I just hope you brought plenty of ammunition." They hide away behind some crates, staying clear of stray bullets. "I can't believe I am helping you steal this gold!" Carmelita took aim at the bulls, coming in their direction. "You really should think of it as 'correcting history'." Bentley closed in on Carmelita as she went further to the front, fighting her way through. Carmelita took out bull after bull and after reaching the terminal, it was time for Bentley to do his magic. "With your shooting and my hiding, we make a great team! Now to jack that terminal!" Bentley rolled towards the terminal, starting to hack it. The loud sound of the whistle was enough for the others to know, Bentley and Carmelita did their part of the job too. "Okay, Bentley. Glad I could help out!" Murray drove close to them and they hopped over in the van, closing in on the carts towards the front.

"And yet another system falls before my skills! Go get'em boys!" The whistle was heard again as a signal for them to move out. "About time! My trigger-finger was itching!" Tennessee jumped over to the cart with the gold stash. The inside was laid out with crates blocking the way and the enormous deadly lasers. Tennessee shoot his way through, making sure not to slip and fall into his doom, reaching his gold. Tennessee shot open the side door of the train, making an opening for the others. "Great job, Tennessee! We'll keep this safe for now!" Bentley retrieved the gold, keeping it safe for the time being. Tennessee made his way to the next set of carts, reaching the last set of his gold. "Okay Tennessee! We'll grab the rest once we stop the train!" Tennessee climbed out the open hatch and made his way towards the engine of the train. "Time to pay Ol' Toothpick back for stealing the gold I should have took!" Tennessee climbed on some pipes below the carts, going straight for the engine cart.

"Why don't you bring your little runt self down here and take your whuppin' like a man, Sheriff?" Tennessee stood there eyeing Toothpick as he was the first one to reach the engine cart. "Blast you, Tennessee Kid Cooper! I'ma gonna lock you in the deepest, darkest hole I got and throw away the key!" Toothpick was clearly in a stance filled with anger. "Give it up, Toothpick! The fat lady has sung and you are done!" Tennessee got ready for a fight, getting ready to shoot Toothpick. "Oh am I?" Tennessee was surprised as two mouse guards came up to him out of nowhere, restraining his movement. "My gun! No!" Tennessee was knocked down for good, lying on the ground. "Har! Har! Thanks, Kid! Le Paradox sends his regards. Adios idiot!" Toothpick jumped back on top of the engine cart. Mercury and Sly ran up to the edge of the roof, seeing Tennessee lay there on the ground. "Sly, we can't let Toothpick and that Paradox guy get away with this, we have to get Toothpick and the gun right now!" Sly nodded as they jumped down to Tennessee. "Relax, pal. We'll take care of this." They went after Toothpick, finally catching him at the front of the train.

Climbing over the wall and getting onto the next cart was the easy part, now having to deal with Toothpick was on the other hand was a different thing. "It's all over, Cooper!" Toothpick threw a device which started beeping, making Mercury and Sly step back a few feet. "Guys! What are you doing? That thing is a portable Phased Karp Array! Sly get out your jailbird costume!" Bentley and the others watched them from the van, making sure to aid them in every way possible. Sly quickly switched his costume and got onto the metal ball. Mercury hopped up to him, clinging to his back, evading the lasers. Mercury just grinned at Sly as he let a slight and harmless grumble slip past his lips. "Destroy that thing guys, the lasers are sure to go away with it." Sly balanced both of them on the ball, making their way over to the device, crushing it in under the weight. "You guys will have to hit those pipes to turn on the whistles. Toothpick surely will be an easy target afterwards!" Sly used his ball to hit one of the buttons leading to a pipe. "A little help, Aaran?" Mercury started pushing against a button, finally getting help the whistles turned on, causing Toothpick to fall down to them. "Yowch! That hurt ma ears! Who turned on them blasted whistles?!" Toothpick looked at the two raccoons, transforming into his bigger form. "Okay... that's weird." Mercury and Sly just watched Toothpick as he bumped up and down their way. Dodging his attacks, Toothpick made his way back towards the front, deciding to use another attack. Mercury and Sly looked at him as he started spinning, again and again, causing the air around him to form whirlwinds coming their way. "Jump!" Trying their best at jumping over the small whirlwinds, they eyed Toothpick and waited for a chance to attack. The only thing they got however were gigantic twisters. After they dodged them, Toothpick finally collapsed. "Now is your chance, guys!" They ran up to Toothpick, pushing him in the steam machine, hitting him with the metal ball. "Ya shouldn't outta done that, Cooper!" Toothpick freed himself and jumped back up on the steam engine and started throwing dynamite at them. Turning on the whistles once again, they got Toothpick down for his beating. "Get him, guys!" Toothpick was once more down in front of the steam machine. They pushed him inside and keept him in place, as long as possible. "Why you mangy, low-down, varmint scum!" Being able to free himself once more, Toothpick threw another portable laser device. Sly looked at Mercury who gave him a quick smile. Sly sighed as he balanced them over to the devices to crush them. "Look out, he's got a turret gun!" Mercury pushed Sly away as bullets flew their way. They hit the whistles one last time and it was surely the last beating for Toothpick. They dodged what Toothpick had in store for them and waited for their opportunity. As he went down, wasting no time, they pushed him in the steam machine one last time. "Now ya got me steamed! Yeeeeooooowwwch!" Toothpick flew out the top of the pipe, towards the cart with Tennessee. "Ah, my ear holes, eee ouch." Tennessee stopped Toothpick with his foot as he bounced towards him. "Well well, lookee what the cat drug in..." Tennessee picked Toothpick up, getting a pained groan. "Looks like this here's our stop." Tennessee kicked Toothpick off the train, jumping after him.

"Sly, Mercury, we got a real problem!" Mercury and Sly moved up to the side of the train. "I think we just took care of that, Bentley." Mercury waved over to them. "No Sly, the train - It's headed for a broken bridge!" Bentley signaled Murray to drive up to the train. "I am guessing that wasn't part of the plan?" Sly looked at the horizon seeing the broken bridge. "Guys, you have to get off that train! Jump to the van!" Mercury and Sly quickly jumped over to the van's roof. "Murray hit the brakes!" Bentley and the others saw the cliff appear in the distance. "They're not working! And I can't shut down the rockets!" This certainly got all of them unsettled. "What?! You idiots! You call this a plan?! I knew this was a bad idea! I knew I should have had you send me back to paris! Ugh! I can't believe it's going to end like this!" Carmelita complained as Bentley opened the door of the truck to throw out the Tennessee's gold. "What in tarnation are they doing?" Tennessee looked at them in the distance. "An' I was just wonderin' where that gold had got to." Tennessee walked to his gold as they landed close to him. "Bentley?!" Sly and Mercury both held on to the roof. "Permission to freak out?" Mercury asked as he saw the cliff come closer and closer. "Denied. Sorry Murray, this has to work!" Bentley grabbed Murray's necklace as they started to speed up by falling down. "Hey my necklace!" Murray looked at Bentley as he went over to the time machine. "Here goes nothing! Aaaaaaah!" Fading scream were heard all in the cliff as the time machine started up and they vanished once more into timespace.

End of Chapter seventeen.


	18. It's Freezing

For disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Clan of the Cave Raccoon

Sly's Intro :

- "As the van hurdled into the ravine, it felt like we were in slow motion. The thought that our adventure were over flashed through my minds, as I braced for the crash. Then in desperation Bentley grabbed the closest thing at hand, Murray's australian fossil necklace and used it in the time machine. He saved our lives. But now we had no idea where we were headed. We held on as the van was sucked through the wormhole, tumbling around like a cork in the ocean. Who knew where we would land? And more importantly, when?" -

Having just survived a fall into the deep, pained mumbling could be heard inside the van.

"It feels like I got hit by a truck..."

Mercury slowly stumbled his way on top of the sideways laying van. Mercury held down a hand for Carmelita to grab, helping each one of them up. Once there, they all looked around for a moment.

"It's freezing!"

Almost simultaneously they all realized where they actually landed, yet Bentley had to determine where exactly in time.

"Where is this? It looks like we landed pre-historic!"

Mercury looked at Bentley as he was checking his laptop, linked with the time machine.

"Well..."

Bentley started his sentence only to get interrupted by Sly.

"Guys..."

All looked at Sly for a moment and realized he was pointing upwards towards the slowly closing wormhole. The wormhole closing wasn't the problem though, the problem was the gigantic train part coming right for them.

"Aaahh! It will crush my poor van!"

Murray screamed as the others just looked at the train engine.

"What about the permission to freak out?"

Sly asked as it came closer and closer.

"Just let me think for a moment... right! Mercury this is one of the emergencies we talked about!"

Mercury looked at Bentley for a moment and nodded. Just seconds before the train hit them it split in two, right above their heads. Sly and Carmelita looked at the train falling apart around them, knocking snow all over the place.

"You saved my van!"

Murray came over to Mercury and hugged him.

"Ouch- Sure no problem, Murray."

Mercury checked himself for broken ribs once released and smiled at Murray.

"What... was that, may I ask?"

Carmelita looked at the group with a slightly confused expression.

"First time seeing this too, I have no idea."

Sly looked at Bentley, hoping for an explanation.

"Talk later, let's go and find a cave or something first, it's still cold!"

Sly just nodded at Bentley. Mercury and Murray got to pushing the van towards what seemed to be a place of safety.

- "Things weren't going very well. We had landed somewhere, from the looks of it, pre-historic. I was slightly concerned when Bentley broke out the dinosaur repellent, but that was the least of my worries. The crash landing had damaged the van so, the time machine wasn't working properly. Not only was traveling back to paris impossible, but we couldn't even raise Dimitri on the transceiver. Also we still had no idea, how Le Paradox managed to develop his own time machine. And that, was a scary thought. Carmelita was still hot about things. I just wanted a chance to explain, to tell her how sorry I was for getting her all mixed up in all of this. Before we had a chance to talk she stormed off in a rage. I tried going after her,... but I figured that wasn't the best idea. Our conversation would have to wait, at least until she holstered that pistol. We decided the first order of business was figuring out where and when we were. And then... how we are going to repair the van. Otherwise we would have to get used to living in a cave... permanently." -

While the others were sitting around the campfire Mercury wandered through the cave. He stopped as he saw some interesting cave drawings, picturing what seemed like elephants and...

"Raccoons?!"

Mercury mumbled out as he slightly shook his head, looking at the drawing again. Looking at it for a moment he went back to the others sitting at the campfire.

"So..."

Mercury looked at them as they all just stared at the flames, Bentley still covered in snow.

"Right, we can't just sit here. Sly, Mercury - I think I've got a job for you two, get going and I'll contact you once you've reached the marker."

Bentley opened his laptop checking the signal.

"Finally, I tought you guys wanted to play dead here forever."

Mercury smiled at Bentley as he jumped up from the log he was sitting on.

"Come on, Slowpoke!"

Mercury grabbed Sly at his collar and pulled him after himself, through the snow. Sly slightly struggled, since he wanted to warm up some more, but he just let it pass, knowing he had no chance to win this battle.

End of Chapter eighteen.


	19. Gotta Masterpiece For You

**For disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any of their Characters. Yaoi Fanfiction.  
**

**Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Clan of the Cave Raccoon**

"Hhhnnng. We should have packed some snow coats."

Mercury shivered during their walk to Bentley's marker.

"I don't like it either, but it's not simple to predict something like this you know..."

Sly and Mercury fought their way through thigh-high levels of snow, finally reaching Bentley's waypoint. As soon as they got there, Bentley contacted them.

"Bad news just got worse, guys. It looks like a couple of pieces of the time drive broke of in that crash landing. I need you two to track down the missing opponents asap. Fortunately the advanced projectile management processor is still functional, so I was able to calculate their most likely positions. Unfortunately they seemed to have landed in some... dangerous terrain. The temporal sprocket appears to have fallen close to some pterodactyl nests and I am afraid one of these pre-historic penguins might have gotten it's flippers on gravity encabulator... oh they may look cute but those little devils are nasty. This isn't gonna be a simple pickup, guys. Get some photos of their precise locations and I'll analyze them to formulate a plan, but watch your back! I don't think we are the first guests at this party. See the structure on that mountain? It appears to be some kind of conveyor belt system, definitely not ice-age technology. Get a picture of that machinery too. I smell a rat or possibly something even worse."

Bentley laid down the plan for them and the raccoons quickly got to work, splitting up to get the pictures.

"Bentley eh... have you heard anything from Carmelita?"

Sly asked as he used his paraglider to skip over a gap.

"Sorry Sly. I think maybe she just needs to cool off. But for what it's worth, I am just as worried about Penelope."

Bentley slightly sighed, thinking about Penelope.

"I know pal... and we are gonna get her back, I promise."

Sly landed and made his way for the marker. Climbing up to a nest high above ground, Sly got a perfect view on the pre-historic penguins which seem to have swallowed the parts of the gravity encabulator. Taking a shot he went on.

"Perfecto Sly! I'll find a way to pry the encabulator out of their dastardly beaks."

Bentley's words sounded slightly unsettling to the two of them, sending a shiver down their spines.

"I don't know Bentley... these little guys don't look so bad to me."

Sly regained himself and kept going.

"I wish I took the samurai armor with, I bet that would be pretty warm."

Mercury grabbed his binocucom and took a shot of the temporal sprocket.

"Very nice, Mercury. Getting a shot of that Pterodactyl took some skill."

Sly caught up to Mercury and the two of them headed for the conveyor belt Bentley talked about.

"Yeah... let's come back when we don't look so... appetizing."

Mercury slightly chuckled, running past Sly, making quick pace for the last marker. It was quite a fight to not get blown away, even though their legs were almost stuck in all the snow.

"I think I my legs are going numb...woah... that's a big... rock?"

They looked at the massive, in snow covered, object right in front of them. Sounds of machinery caught their attention, which apparently came from behind the big door blocking them out. Mercury tapped Sly's shoulder, gesturing him that they should climb up the big rock-like thing. Once atop of it they had a clear sight of the conveyor belt. Taking a picture, Bentley soon made contact with them again.

"Okay – that conveyor belt does not belong here. The question is, what is it being used for?... Sly, I am picking something up! Look for a building that resembles an arena and let's take a closer look. My thermovision is picking up a lot of activity there!"

Bentley set a new marker for them.

"You got it, pal."

Readying themself to climb down again, suddenly getting no more foothold from the snow, Mercury slipped. Sly grabbed him by his hand, swinging him from side to side as they watched the snow fall. It dropped down in masses, finally giving them a clear sight of what it covered. It was a giant statue of a bear. Wondering about who it was they decided it was best to follow Bentley's marker and question that later.

After reaching the marker, they found themselves slightly concerned to find a grizzly bear painting on some cave rocks.

"One... two... gotta masterpiece for you!"

Mercury and Sly looked at each other in confusion as the grizzly turned around and kept on painting.

"Sly, get a shot of that guy and maybe we can identify him!"

Taking some pictures of him painting, they waited on Bentley for some info.

"Okay, no way this guy dug that bling up around here."

Sly zoomed in on the Grizz.

"No, you're absolutely right, Sly. He definitely doesn't belong here. This whole place demands an investigation. Let's start by figuring out who we're dealing with here. Good job, guys! Now head back to the hideout."

Mercury and Sly were glad to hear those relieving words. They immediately worked their way back to the safe and warm fireplace.

**End of Chapter nineteen.**


End file.
